I Need You
by GailJo
Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?
1. Chapter 1 – Thank God for bestfriends

A/N: Ok so I wasn't 100% sure what rate to put this fic in so I've put M to be safe. This is my first time uploading a fic I have wrote so PLEASE leave reviews with your honest opinions. It would mean a lot

Thank you Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 1 – Thank God for best-friends**

Arizona stood in her bedroom looking in the mirror checking out her 6th outfit she had tried on in the past hour. She was currently wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that fit her ass perfectly. They also showed the full effect of her long toned legs along with a nice fitting pink top that gave her an ample cleavage. She turned towards her bed where Teddy was lying with a glass of wine in hand.

"What do you think?" Arizona asked her best-friend.

"I think you look fantastic, but well I thought the first 5 outfits were nice too", Teddy replied looking Arizona straight in the eyes trying to get her friend to really believe what she was saying.

Arizona let out a sigh and removed her top throwing it into a pile with the rest of the clothes she had tried on this afternoon. "I just want to look perfect Teddy", Arizona said with a shy smile, secretly hoping that Teddy would now suggest another top to try on.

Teddy just sighed, sat her wine on the bedside table and got up to start going through Arizona's wardrobe, looking for yet another piece of clothing, hoping that Arizona would finally like one that she picked out. Arizona had called Teddy a few hours prior and asked her to come round and help her pick an outfit for her date tonight with, in Arizona's words, 'a stunning Latina'. At first, Teddy was reluctant, as much as she loved the blonde, she knew how she could get before a first date, but Arizona had bribed Teddy with take out food and a bottle of wine. She was now beginning to think that the dinner and wine was not worth this.

Teddy came across a nice blue top that from previous experience, she knew gave Arizona a great figure. She turned towards the still topless blonde and held out the top.

"What about this one? You wore it at last years Christmas party and it got you that red heads number and a few others if I remember correctly", she said and winked at Arizona.

Arizona merely smiled and took the top from Teddy. While Arizona pulled the top on and turned to check it out in the mirror, Teddy went back to sit on Arizona's bed picking up her wine and taking a sip while waiting to hear what problem Arizona would have with this one. Teddy watched as Arizona looked herself up and down a few times in the mirror and gave a small smile. Teddy sighed in relief. It seemed like Arizona liked her latest choice. Just as she began to relax back on the bed, Arizona spoke up.

"Maybe we should go back to try some dresses", Arizona said purposely avoiding Teddy's eyes. "I mean, I know she said casual, but dresses can be cas..." Before she could finish her sentence, Teddy interrupted her.

"No!" Teddy took a deep breath to calm herself. "Just no Arizona, it took me 45 minutes to get you to decide on those jeans, We. Are. Sticking. With. Them." Teddy pronounced each word slowly letting her best-friend know she was not willing to negotiate this.

"Okay, then maybe another top? I just want to look perf..." Arizona tried but again she was interrupted by Teddy.

"Perfect, I know. Arizona I love you, I do, but if I hear you say that again I'm going to walk right out of here", Teddy smiled at the blonde.

Of course Arizona knew that her friend would never just get up and walk out, but she decided to drop it just to be safe. Once again, Arizona looked herself over in the mirror. "You really think she will like me in this?" She indicated to what she was currently wearing.

Teddy looked at her and tilted her head to the side slightly. She couldn't believe how low Arizona's confidence was. Sure when anyone else was around Arizona was 'Miss Confident', but when it was just her and Teddy, she let her more insecure side out. Teddy once again sat her glass of wine down, hopped off the bed and strode towards Arizona. Once she reached the blonde, she spun her round so that they were facing each other and gripped both her shoulders.

"Arizona she will love you in that", Teddy stared into her friends eyes until she knew that she believed her. She let go of Arizona and strode over to the bed picking up her wine glass and turning to her friend once more, "Besides, I picked it out and well I'm awesome". Teddy finished with a smirk. With that, she walked passed her friend towards the door of the bedroom heading towards Arizona's living room.

"Hey! That is my word, no stealing", Arizona called over her shoulder. As she turned towards Teddy, she noticed that she was leaving the bedroom. "Wait! Where are you going? We still have to do shoes and accessories".

Teddy merely looked at Arizona with a look as if to say 'my work here is done' and turned to continue her journey towards the living room.

Arizona grabbed a few pieces of silver jewellery from her jewellery box - nothing too fancy, and a pair of brown boots from the foot of her wardrobe and threw them on. She then headed towards the bedside table where her untouched glass of wine sat. She picked it up and then headed towards the living room, but, not before giving herself one last look over in the mirror. She smiled to herself happy with the outcome of her and Teddy's afternoon, mainly Teddy's. She gave a quick glance at her watch 5.55pm. Her date wasn't picking her up until 7pm so she had just over an hour to chill on the couch watching terrible reality TV with Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Meeting

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my first chapter. For those of you who left reviews thank you so very much its nice to know people are enjoying my ideas. This chapter will give you an idea of where I am going with this story.

Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Big thanks to my Kerper my wonderful beta 3

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

Arizona and Teddy sat on the couch watching TV, both just starting their second glass of wine. Teddy picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She then turned to face Arizona crossing her legs underneath her.

"I think we have rotted our brains enough for one day, don't you? How about you tell me more about this mystery Latina then?", Teddy said to her friend. Arizona had been rather reluctant to talk about her date with Teddy.

Arizona mimicked Teddy's position, ready to answer her questions. "Well what do you want to know?", Arizona replied taking a sip of her wine.

"Everything, just start talking. I want all the gossip!", Teddy smirked.

Arizona gave a glance down at her watch and looked back up at Teddy. She started, "Well since we only have half an hour before my 'mystery Latina' shows up, I doubt we will make it through it all". Arizona gave a cheeky smile as she used Teddy's words to describe her date.

Teddy smiled and gave Arizona a look letting her know she wouldn't be happy until she at least got some details.

"How about I tell you how we met?", Arizona asked admitting defeat.

"That would be excellent!", Teddy smiled back at Arizona happy with her win no matter how small it was.

Arizona shook her head and giggled at her best-friends excitement. "You're a goof ball", Arizona said to her friend.

"That is why you love me though", Teddy fired back with a wink. "Now, get talking". Teddy looked at the time on her blackberry, "We now only have 25 minutes so you need to talk fast". Teddy finished taking a sip of her wine.

For the next 30 minutes Arizona sat and told Teddy the story of how she met her date.

_Flashback_

_Arizona had been visiting the same coffee shop every morning before work for over a year now. Then one day she noticed a hot, brunette Latina. She thought nothing of it and continued on her day. She soon noticed that the brunette also visited this coffee shop every morning. She exchanged pleasantries a few times but had never really had a conversation with the woman. Arizona didn't see the point in approaching her, she was probably straight anyway so Arizona had decided to let her have her morning coffee without being hit on. Unknown to Arizona, apparently the 'hot brunette' had been having the same problem. One morning out of nowhere, Arizona had entered the coffee shop and who called her name out? None other than the hot brunette that had caught her eye almost every morning. Arizona of course headed straight over, interested in anything the woman had to say._

_Turns out the brunette had been paying a lot of attention to Arizona. The morning before, the brunette had watched as one of the coffee shop workers shouted out, "Arizona, latte with 6 sugars". She then saw the hot blonde that she had been checking out approach the coffee shop worker, pay for the coffee and leave. The brunette had decided there and then that the following morning she would arrive at the coffee shop a little earlier than need be and order the blonde her morning coffee and start up a conversation with her. That's exactly what the brunette had done._

_As the blonde approached her table she started to worry. Would the blonde think she was crazy for being so forward? She was quickly knocked out of her inner thoughts as the object of her thoughts stood right in front of her with a questionable look on her face._

_"Morning", Arizona said trying to encourage the brunette to speak._

_"Morning", the brunette finally spoke still just looking at the blonde._

_"You called me over", Arizona said pointing back over to where she had just stood. "Unless you were just calling some other Arizona", she finished giving the brunette a small smile which showed off her dimples slightly._

_"Oh no! I was calling you. Here", the brunette replied and stuck out her hand to hold the blonde's coffee cup. She quickly remembered her plan and got straight back to it. "It's a latte with 6 sugars, just how you like it", the brunette finished giving the blonde a wink._

_"Wow! Thanks. How did you know?" ,Arizona replied._

_"I'm just that good. My name and phone number is on the cup if you want to find out what else I'm good at". With that the brunette gave Arizona a cheeky smile and walked out the coffee shop._

_Arizona stood stunned for a moment before quickly checking the cup for the mystery brunettes name and phone number. She headed off to work making sure to put the details into her blackberry so she could call the flirty, hot brunette later._

_Later that night, Arizona had called the brunette. They had arranged to go out the following Saturday._

_End of flashback_

Arizona was brought out of her rambling to Teddy by a knock at the door. She jumped up from the couch almost knocking Teddy's wine out of her hand. Quickly looking at her watch, she noticed it was 7.05pm.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm five minutes late and I'm not even ready! We were too busy talking Teddy!". At Arizona's panicking, Teddy began laughing. "No Theodora! No laughing. Help me!" Arizona scolded her best friend.

Teddy stood up from the couch and grabbed Arizona's shoulders and shook her, "Calm down!" Once Teddy was happy that Arizona had relaxed, she continued, "Arizona you are ready, look!" Teddy then tugged on Arizona's clothes to emphasizes her point.

Arizona looked down and instantly relaxed, "God what would I do without you Teddy?".

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Arizona jumped again. Teddy mouthed "relax" at her as she headed over to the door. She opened the door and the brunette looked at her questionably.

"Oh don't worry you've got the right apartment, she's in there", Teddy said as she passed the brunette and indicated in the direction of Arizona.

The brunette entered the apartment as Arizona was just putting her jacket on.

"Who was that?", the brunette questioned with a little bit of jealousy.

"Oh that, that was just Teddy. She is like the big sister I never had", Arizona replied.

That relaxed the brunette a little. "Ready to go Arizona?", she asked.

"Sure thing Aria! Lets get going", the blonde replied with a smile revealing her dimples.

A/N: Do not hate me, you knew it wasn't going to be all rainbows and crap ;) What do you guys think of the chapter?


	3. Chapter 3  First Dates

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N1: WOW! The feedback on the last chapter was amazing thank you all so much :'). I'm really glad that I shocked most of yous I was really worried that I had made it obvious by never refering to the 'Latina's' name.

A/N2: Was really hoping that this chapter would have been up on Friday but got a bit caught up with live haha anyway here it is.

Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Big thanks to my Kerper my wonderful beta :D

**Chapter 3 – First Dates**

Arizona and Aria headed out towards Aria's car. They settled into a comfortable conversation about their days. It pleased Arizona how easy it was to talk to Aria. As they got into the parking lot, Aria hit the button on her car keys and Arizona looked around to see what car lights flashed, eager to find out what kind of car the brunette drove. Just in front of her, an old school Mustang's lights flashed. The blonde lit up.

"This is your car? Wow! I love old school cars! I'm a little bit of a car nerd", she said as she ran her hand along the font of the car, still amazed.

The brunette laughed, "Well actually this is my sisters car, I drive a much more modern Audi TT, it's in the shop". The brunette gave the blonde an apologetic smile.

"Oh... Well that is still pretty cool", Arizona said trying to hide her disappointment.

They both settled into the car. As Aria drove they settled back into comfortable conversation until the blonde realised she had no idea where they were heading.

"Where are we going anyway?", Arizona asked the brunette.

"You'll know when we get there", the brunette said with a wide smile.

"Well, as long as you are not planning to kidnap and run away with me", Arizona said with a smirk letting Aria know she was joking.

Aria gave a short laugh. They once again settled back into comfortable conversation. Arizona loved how easy it was. There was no awkwardness that there usually is on first dates.

10 minutes or so later, Aria pulled into a parking lot. Arizona looked around the pretty packed parking lot looking for any sign of why they were here. Just then, she spotted a poster advertising a rock gig. Arizona was never really the rock music kind of person so she was hoping that was not why they were here. Her bubble was soon burst as Aria turned to her and told her that was exactly what they were doing here.

"Hope you like to rock out", Aria said to the blonde with a smile.

"It's not my first choice but I do like it", Arizona lied but plastered a smile on her face trying to convince the brunette that she was telling the truth.

Aria smiled and stepped out the car. Arizona let out a sigh relieved that Aria had believed her before stepping out the car herself. They headed into the arena for the gig.

An hour and a half later both girls emerged from the arena. Arizona had to admit even if the music wasn't to her taste, she still enjoyed spending time with the brunette. They had a good time 'rocking out' as Aria had put it. They got back to the car and both entered getting comfortable.

"Do you want me to drop you off back at home or do you want to go get a bite to eat or maybe go for a few drinks?", Aria asked.

"I already ate before I came out, sorry", Arizona smile apologetically. "If I had known I wouldn't have", she finished.

"Oh don't be sorry Arizona. I hadn't even planned on going out for something to eat, I just wasn't really ready to end this date yet", Aria replied shyly.

"Oh I see. I'm not ready for it to end either", Arizona said. To be honest, she was having a really good time. But something was off and she just couldn't put her finger on it. "How about we go for a couple of drinks?", Arizona asked remembering Aria mentioning it earlier.

"Sure, that sounds good. I know a nice little bar not to far from here", Aria replied smiling brightly.

The brunette then started the car up and headed towards the bar with the smile still plastered on her face.

Once at the bar, which Aria referred to as Joe's, the two both ordered drinks and settled in at a booth in the corner. They were back into their comfortable conversation, this time learning more about each other. Arizona had learned that Aria had 4 sisters and no brothers. Although her big sister's best-friend Mark was kind of like an older brother to her. She also found out that Aria worked at a pretty impressive law firm. She was only an intern but still, Arizona was impressed. Aria was originally from Miami. All of her family were back there except from one sister who she lived with. Arizona also told Aria some stuff about her too. She told her that she was a marine brat so wasn't really originally from anywhere. If she had to call anywhere home it would be New York as that is were she went to med school. Aria then asked what she studied at med school as one of her sisters was a surgeon. Arizona told Aria all about her job that she was currently doing, about her last year of residency at Seattle Prespetarian and hoping to become a Paediatric attending. Arizona purposely avoided the topic of her siblings not wanted to go into detail about the death of her brother.

The pair continued to drink and exchange facts about each other. After a few hours, the alcohol began to hit them and they decided to call it a night. As they headed out to the car, Aria suddenly stopped walking. Arizona turned to her with a face of worry.

"Oh no! Are you going to throw up?", Arizona asked in panic rushing to Aria's side. After the amount of alcohol they both consumed she wouldn't be surprised.

"No, nooooo I'm fineeeeee", Aria slurred her words. She then burst out laughing which took Arizona by surprise.

"And just wh-what it so funny?", Arizona slurred feeling the full effects of the alcohol.

"I-I...", Aria couldn't help but laugh some more. Standing up straight, she collected herself together and continued, "I can't drrrrive us home", Aria said and giggled again.

"Oh!". Realisation suddenly hit Arizona and she began laughing. Neither of them had thought about this and they were both feeling rather silly, which was the main reason they were laughing.

After the laughter subsided Aria spoke up. "Hey, I just stay a few blocks over. Why don't we just head back to mmmmine and you can crash tonight and I will drive you home in the morning?", Aria suggested.

Arizona froze for a moment, she wasn't one to go home with people after just one date.

Aria picked up on the blondes uncertainty and quickly spoke up again. "Noooo! No, noooooo! Not like that! Drrrr Robbins! Get your mind out the gutter. I'll sleep on couch and you can have my bed", Aria finished.

Arizona was happy with that suggestion. "Lead the way", she said with a dimpled smile linking arms with Aria as they headed down the street towards Aria's house.

A/N: I for one am not a huge fan of this chapter. I really don't like it but I feel it was essentail to establish some of Arizona and Aria's background and also an indication of how the are around each other. Since I don't like it which means you guys will possibly also dislike it I'm going to upload Chapter 4 either tomorrow or the next day :). Reviews are always VERY welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 – Where the drama starts

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Sorry its so late :( Anyway thanks again for all the reviews really helps me keep writing.

Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 4 – Where the drama starts**

Arizona shot up in bed, the comforter falling around her waist leaving her clad in only her bra. She gave a quick glance around wondering where she was before her brain properly woke up and reminded her that she was in Aria's bedroom. She then began to wonder why she has awoken so suddenly. Her question was quickly answered as there was a loud knock on the door. Before Arizona had a chance to ask who it was the person stormed into the room.

"Aria! I will kill you! I specifically said not to use my car! And what do you go and do...", the unknown woman froze as her eyes connected with the blonde. "You're not Aria", the woman continued. Just then, her eyes travelled down the blondes torso. Her eyes may have lingered a little too long on Arizona's breasts before shooting back up to her face, "...and you're topless and I'm mortified". The woman turned her back on Arizona to respect her privacy. "So erm... yeah... erm... Aria?", the strange woman stuttered.

"She's on the couch", Arizona replied happily. She didn't know why but she liked the fact that she made this woman stutter and she had clearly noticed her checking her out earlier.

"Thanks...", the woman trailed off hoping the unknown blonde in the bed would fill in the blank.

"Arizona Robbins. My name is Arizona", the blonde replied with a smile even though she knew this unknown woman couldn't see her.

"Thanks Arizona", the woman nodded stepping forward out of the room. Before she left completely, she turned back to the blonde in the bed, "I'm Callie Torres by the way, Aria's sister". The woman introduced herself while her eyes once again travelled down to Arizona's breasts.

Arizona watched as Callie clearly checked her out for the second time. She was confused at why she wasn't calling her out about it. If anyone else had blatantly stared at her like that she would have been outraged, but for some reason this woman staring at her made her feel hot.

Snapping out of it, Arizona hit herself internally. This woman was Aria's sister. "You were looking for Aria I believe", Arizona said in a not so innocent tone. Callie's head snapped back up, her big brown eyes connecting with the sky blue ones in front of her. She blushed realising the blonde had caught her not so discreetly checking her out.

"Oh yes, the devil sister. The couch yeah?", Callie asked not 100% sure if she heard the blonde right. She had been lost in her eyes.

"Yes, she crashed there last night. I assume you know the way", Arizona said the last bit with a flirtish tone.

'Is she flirting with me?', Callie thought to herself. 'Maybe she is just Aria's friend. I can flirt with her friends, god knows she does it with most of mine'. Callie continued aloud, "Yeah I know where to find it. I do live here", she finished with a wink. With that she turned to leave the room but not before calling back over her shoulder, "Nice bra. Pink. Looks good on you", and with that she was gone.

Arizona sat there frozen for a moment. Had that really just happened? Had Aria's veryvery hot older sister just walked in on her clad in only her bra? More than that, had Aria's hot older sister just checked her out maybe flirted with her? Arizona flopped back down on to the bed. Her mind started to go into overdrive. She had just woke up and she probably had imagined the checking out and flirting. Yeah that had to be it. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Arizona relaxed back into the bed pulling the comforter back up over her body. She could hear Callie shouting at Aria. Apparently, Aria had took Callie's car after her sister had told her she couldn't. More than that, she had took her car and then left it outside a bar. That information seemed to piss Callie off even more. Next thing she heard was a door slamming shut. She assumed it was the front door and that Callie was not going to collect the car herself.

Arizona rolled over to check her phone to see what time it was – 8.30am. Arizona smiled to herself. This is what she considered a lie in. She then noticed that she had several missed calls from Teddy along with some text messages. She decided to read the texts first.

_She is pretty ;) .T xx_

That had been sent just after Teddy had left Arizona's apartment.

_How did the date go? Have a good time? T xx_

_Fine then, don't tell me the details. I'll pop by and force them out of you :P.T xx_

_Oh you dirty stop out! Sleeping with a girl on the first date? ;). You know I'm joking, glad you had fun. Call me in the morning with details! T xx_

The rest of the text messages had been sent between 11 and 12. Arizona let out a soft laugh as she read through her best-friend's texts. Deciding that she didn't want to call her just yet, she sent her back a quick text.

_God, you can be so nosey sometimesTed :P. Yes I did stay over at Aria's last night but she slept on the couch. Frankly, I'm a little hurt that you would think I would put out on the first date :(. How about lunch? I'm close to your hospital I'll swing by and we can chat? Az xx_

Arizona jumped out of bed and quickly threw on her clothes from last night. Just as she was slipping her phone into her back pocket, she felt it vibrate, signalling a new message. She looked to checked what the messages said.

_I knew my best-friend was n'tthat sleazy . I was just teasing. Yeah that sounds good , my lunch is at 1pm see you then :). T xx_

As Arizona was typing her reply she felt her phone vibrate again, signalling another new text. She quickly sent her reply to Teddy letting her know she would be there and opened the new text.

_I hope Calliope didn't wake you up but if she did I'm awake on the couch if you want to come through :) x_

The message was from Aria. She didn't bother replying, instead she just skipped through to the living room.

As Arizona skipped into the living room Aria sat up on the couch.

"Oh, I take it my sister woke you?", Aria asked the blonde.

"Yeah she kind of thought I was you", Arizona said as she sat down on the couch next to Aria.

"Arghhh! She can be so annoying at times", Aria groaned in frustration.

"It's ok. I found her rather funny", Arizona said meeting Aria's eyes. She couldn't help but notice that they didn't have the same sparkle in them as the older latina.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she tried to change the subject of conversation.

"So... Do you have a hangover?", the blonde asked.

The two easily set back into comfortable conversation, occasionally flirting but nothing too heavy. Just as Arizona was beginning to forget about the beautiful woman that interrupted her sleep this morning, Callie strode in through the door. Aria looked up at her older sister who totally ignored her and the blonde and wondered into the kitchen starting to look through the fridge.

"Get your ever so special car?", Aria asked her older sister sarcastically.

Callie spun around from the fridge and gave Aria a deadly glare. Aria just huffed and turned back to conversation with the blonde. Arizona was quite taking aback by Callie's reaction to Aria borrowing her car. 'Its just a car right?', Arizona thought to herself before returning her attention to the younger latina.

"Arizona has my younger sister even offered you breakfast?", Callie asked from the kitchen.

"I was just about to Cal!", Aria snapped.

"As I suspected. What do you want?", Callie directed her question to the blonde ignoring her younger sister.

"Erm... You don't have to cook me anything. I can just grab something on my way home", Arizona said not wanting to get in the middle of their sisterly argument.

"It's okay I don't mind, I enjoy cooking", Callie replied.

Arizona looked at Aria before looking back up to Callie. She realised that this was a situation she didn't want to be stuck in the middle of, "no really, it's fine. I promised a friend I would meet her for lunch anyway". Taking a quick look at her watch she continued, "infact I better get going".

Arizona stood from the couch and gathered her things quickly. "Thanks anyway Calliope", she said smiling at the older brunette.

Once Arizona had all her things she headed toward the door. Aria quickly followed.

"Wait, let me drive you", Aria said.

"I really don't think your sister would be okay with loaning you her car again", Arizona replied giving Aria a smirk. "Plus, my friend only works down the street. I'm good to walk that distance", she finished.

With that, the pair hugged and Arizona left with a promise to call Aria later.

When Arizona was outside the building she glanced at her watch again – 11am. 'So what if I'm a little early for lunch?', she thought to herself. She started her short walk to Seattle Grace and Mercy West Hospital (SGMW) where Teddy worked.

#

At SGMW, Arizona sat in the canteen waiting for Teddy to arrive. The blonde had sent her best friend a text telling her she was a little early. She hoped that Teddy wasn't in surgery and would be able to come soon.

Not too long later, Teddy arrived and the pair started chatting. Teddy demanded that her friend told her every little detail about the date. So for the next 30 minutes, Arizona filled Teddy in about what had happened the previous night, not leaving anything out.

"Sounds like you had a good time then", Teddy said.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself", Arizona replied.

"So what about this morning then? How come you left early?", Teddy asked curiously why her friend had arrived early for lunch.

"Well Aria borrowed her sisters car last night after her sister told her she couldn't. So they were having a little disagreement, I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of that", Arizona replied.

"I see, so the sister is a bit of a bitch", Teddy said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"No", Arizona quickly responded. "No, she was really nice and quite funny... I mean she kind of has a right to be mad... it is her car and...", Arizona was cut off by Teddy.

"Wait, why are you defending the sister? Isn't it Aria you are dating?", Teddy asked. She couldn't understand why Arizona got so defensive.

"Yeah... I know... I was just saying... She seems nice", Arizona said hoping her friend didn't pick up on her uncertainty.

"Arizona Robbins! I know that look...", before Teddy could finish, Arizona interrupted.

"What look? There was no look", Arizona said trying to keep her face neutral.

"There was most definitely a look! Do you like this girl!", Teddy said in shock.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm dating her younger sister Teddy", Arizona fired back.

"Arizona I know you and it seems like you do", Teddy said sympathetically.

"Well I don't. I'm not saying that she isn't attractive, she is very attractive, but that is as far as it goes. I don't even know that woman", Arizona replied once again getting her face as neutral as she could.

Whatever you say", Teddy responded not wanting to fall out with her friend over the issue, but if she knew Arizona, and she did, there was up coming drama in her life.

Arizona finished eating and then had to leave to go and get ready for work. She said her goodbyes to Teddy and left.

Teddy remained sitting, reading through her gossip magazine. It was just coming to the usual lunch time her and her friends took, so she was waiting on them so she could catch up with the latest gossip in the hospital.

"Hey Teddy!", said one of her colleagues as they sat down.

"Hey Callie. Got any gossip for me?", Teddy replied as she closed her magazine and sat it down on the table.

A/N: What do you think? Can expect the next chapter on Monday (this time for definate)


	5. Chapter 5 – Unexpected change in events

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: So grateful to iCapmirezLove, allthingsluv, arwencita, Calzonafan123, JCLuv, SpuffyCalzona615, NncyL72, smiley714 and AZsgirl it really means a lot that you guys took the time to not only read but to also let me know your thoughts :) To everyone one else who has been reading thank you :D

Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected change in events**

Two weeks past and between Arizona's hectic schedule at Seattle Prespetarian and Aria's own heavy work load the two hadn't been able to meet up again. They had of course sent each other texts and spoke on the phone a few times. Arizona was pleased that she had stayed in contact with the brunette and that she understood how work could sometimes get in the way of her social life.

Finally, after two weeks of phone calls and texts , they managed to arrange a night when they were both off. Aria drove to Arizona's apartment. They had planned to go and see a movie. Since it was a nice night, Arizona suggested they walk to the cinema. After the movie, they walked through a nicely lit park, holding hands as the went. It was all very nice but something just felt off to Arizona, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something not quite right. Arizona shook the feeling off and the pair continued on their walk. Eventually, they ended up at the blondes apparment where Aria had parked her car.

Just as they were saying goodbye, Aria placed her hand on Arizona's waist, leaned in and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. The blonde returned the kiss wrapping her arms around Aria's neck. Arizona suddenly felt weird. This wasn't how a first kiss was suppose to feel. It was suppose to be all excitement and electricity. This kiss was like being dared to kiss someone at a party. With that thought, the blonde pulled back placing a smile on her face, trying not to hurt the brunettes feelings.

"Well I best be off, got work early in the morning", Aria said.

"Unlucky, I'm off tomorrow", Arizona responded cheekily.

"Oh you're mean", Aria said as she swatted the blondes ass playfully. She then pulled the blonde flush against her body leaning in and pressed her lips to the blondes again, but only for a few seconds. "Goodnight", Aria said and with that she was gone.

The blonde turned and walked back up to her apartment. Thoughts running through her head, 'what just happened?', she asked herself. She had thought she liked the brunette, so why no fireworks when she kissed her? Why no jolt of electricity through her body when she grabbed her ass? One thing was for sure, the blonde was stumped.

Once the blonde was in her apartment, she noticed that she had 3 new messages on her answering machine. She hit play and headed towards the kitchen area for a glass of water. The first message was from her mum just telling her to call her back when she had time. It was the second message that got her attention.

"Hey Arizona, just wanted to let you know that our head of paediatrics died today...", Teddys voice played out.

Arizona headed into the living room, glass of water in hand eyeing her machine, 'Why would Teddy call to tell me that? I don't even know who is head of peads at SGMW'. Before she could put any more thought into it, the message continued.

"...anyway I gave the Chief your name and suggest that he hire you, hope you don't mind".

Arizona stood frozen to the spot. She quickly shook herself out of it though, 'he isn't going to hire me. I still have 4 months of my residency to do'. While Arizona stood chasing herself for getting her hopes up, the third message began to play out of the machine.

"Hello Dr. Robbins, this is Chief Webber of SGMW hospital. I hope you don't mind me calling but your friend Dr. Altmen told me that you were looking for an attending position in peads. My head of paediatrics had sadly passed away and I was wondering if you would be interested in the job? I've had a look at your background and I must say I'm very impressed at what you have achieved and at such a young age too. Anyway, if you could let me know I would like you to start straight away".

Arizona stared at the answering machine as it played Chief Webber's message. The glass of water she was holding slipped from her hand and smashed onto the floor. Ignoring the glass and water all over the floor, she dived for the phone. She quickly dialled SGMW reception and asked to be put through to the Chief. Once through, she told him that she would be honoured to take the job and that if he could arrange a transfer from Seattle Prespetarian she would be good to start the following day. He told her that he would arrange that just now so she was able to start the next day. Arizona hung up the phone with yet another thank you.

She sat back on the couch completely shocked. Had that just happened? Lifting up her phone she sent a text to Teddy.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH! I FREAKING LOVE YOU THEODORA. Az xxx_

After that, she got off of the couch and began to clean up the mess she had just made.

A/N: I know its very short but to make up for it chapter 6 will be up tomorrow night ;) I'm too nice to you guys lol I joke. Anyway leave your thought, if you have any :D


	6. Chapter 6 – New hospital, New gossip

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: As always thanks for reviews :D Another kind of short chapter but was a good point to end.

Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 6 – New hospital, New gossip**

Arizona's first day was going good. It was clear that Dr. Bailey didn't like her but she was powering through. After all, she was Arizona Robbins. No-one could dislike her for long. The rest of her colleagues all seemed to take a liking to her. She had a massive case load that was going to take a while to work through, but she was willing to do the work and also to prove that she was qualified for this job. She was proving this more to herself than the Chief. He seemed fairly confident that she could handle it.

She met up with Teddy at lunch to discuss her first day. Teddy informed her that Bailey would come round to her. She was just hard on the outside but she assured Arizona that she did have a soft side.

"I can't believe you are actually head of a whole department", Teddy said still a little shocked. She didn't doubt her friends audibilities, it was more professional jealousy.

"You are just jealous I made head before you did and at your hospital too", Arizona said smirking.

"Oh shut it!", Teddy replied.

The two continued chatting until Arizona's pager beeped.

"Sorry Teds, the tiny humans are calling", the blonde said as she stood up and rolled out of the cafeteria on her heelies.

"You are going to fall on those damn shoes one of these days", Teddy called at her friend.

#

For the rest of the day and the next, Arizona was rushed off her feet. She had a case with Bailey that took up most of her time and she still had to run the entire paeds department. At times she wondered if she was coping, but the Chief seemed happy with her way of running things. After the case with Bailey was solved and complete, she still had miles high of paper work to do, so she headed to her office ready to get to work.

As she sat on her office chair she decided to check her mobile to see if anyone had contacted her. She had a few missed calls from Teddy and 2 text messages.

The first message was from Aria.

_Sorry I haven't contacted you lately I have been run off my feet at work x_

She typed a quick reply.

_Trust me I know what you mean. I got a new job, past few days have been hectic! Az x_

Her second message was from Teddy.

_Call me asap!_

Arizona instantly hit the call key worried that something was wrong with her best friend. The phone rang twice then Teddy answered, excited about something.

"Teddy calm down, why are you screaming?", Arizona asked.

"I made head!", Teddy shouted down the phone.

"What? Wow! Teddy that is amazing! I'm so pleased for you. What happened to Hahn though?", Arizona asked. She had worked with Dr. Hahn before at Seattle Prespetarian. They had never really seen eye to eye.

"Oh that is the good bit apparently she and... wait where are you?", Teddy cut herself off.

"In my office", Arizona replied confused at the blonde's sudden change.

The next thing, the line went dead. Arizona brought the phone from her ear and eyed it. Just as she was about to call Teddy back, she came into her office.

"This is something we shouldn't talk about over the phone, it's too good", Teddy said as she sat in the chair on the opposite side of Arizona's table.

Arizona sighed and eyed Teddy, "Is this hospital gossip?"

"At it's very best!", Teddy replied matter of factly.

"Teddy, I have a mountain of paper work to do, can't this wait?", Arizona said trying to avoid gossiping on her first week at a new hospital.

"No. Anyway , it has to do with how I got my job so you have to listen", Teddy replied getting comfortable on the chair before she continued.

"Right, so rumour has it that Hahn was having a relationship with a co-worker and it took a bad turn so she just left", Teddy said. Before she could continue, Arizona interrupted.

"Teddy, you know what hospitals are like, there are relationships going on everywhere".

"No, but this one is different. Apparently the co-worker was of the feminine brand", Teddy finished leaning back in her chair eyeing Arizona.

"What? No way, not Hahn!", Arizona said finding herself pulled into the gossip.

"Yes way! See, I told you it was good! Anyway that isn't it all. The co-worker was apparently Callie Torres", Teddy said happy with her find.

"WHAT?", Arizona said loudly, completely shocked to hear Aria's sister being involved in this. She hadn't even known the elder Torres worked here. More to the point she didn't know that she was gay.

"What? Do you know her?", Teddy asked confused with her friends reaction.

"Teddy, that is Aria's older sister. How do you know her?", Arizona explained to her friend.

"Oh... the chick you won't admit you have a crush on. Well at least you know she is into that kind of thing now", Teddy said with a wink.

"I do not have a crush on her. I thought she was hot, that's all", Arizona said a little annoyed. She had already had this conversation with Teddy quite a few times now.

"So you keep trying to convince yourself. Anyway, that was how I got the job because Hahn just got up and left", Teddy said as she stood up from the chair.

"How did Calliope take the news?", Arizona asked hoping Teddy wouldn't say anything bad about her, wondering how the brunette was.

"Not spoke to her but I assume she will be pretty heart broken", Teddy said as she walked out the room. 'Totally has a crush on her!', Teddy thought to herself.

Arizona sat back in her chair thinking to herself, 'should I call Aria and ask how her sister is? No, that would be weird, I don't even know Call**i**ope!' she argued with herself. Arizona shook the thoughts from her head and leaned forward, ready to blast through all the paper work she had.

A/N: Thoughts? Next chapter will be up on Saturday. I know that some of you really just want some calzona stuff, I'm getting there just stick with me and who knows the next chapter could have some interesting stuff ;) I'll give you the title just now to keep you guys interested: Chapter 7 – A little celebration and a dirty bar bathroom


	7. Chapter 7 – A little celebration and a

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: I loved all your reviews! They really give me the motivation to keep writing. So here it is the chapter I kinda tease yous about

Hope you enjoy it

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 7 – A little celebration and a dirty bar bathroom**

A week later at SGMW hospital, most of the attendings and a few residents had the night off. They had decided they would go out for a drink at Joe's to celebrate Teddy making head of cardio and also to welcome Arizona to the hospital.

Teddy, Bailey, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Arizona and a few other hospital workers sat round a circular table at Joe's, drinking and casually chatting. Most of the chatting was in the form of questions for Arizona. Not in a rude way, just in a way that everyone was eager to get to know the 'new girl'.

"I think it's time to give Arizona a break", Teddy said with a laugh.

"Is anyone else coming?", Derek asked Teddy.

"Erm... ",Teddy looked round the group, looking to see if anyone she invited wasn't here. "I did say to Owen and Cristina but they both had to work... ", she said to herself more than anyone. She knew someone was missing but she just wasn't sure who. "Yeah, I said to Callie to come. Is she at work tonight?", Teddy directed her question at Mark.

"No, she's off. I think she is just at home", Mark said with a sad smile.

'Oh so that is Mark as in Mark, Calliope's friend that's kind of like a brother to Aria', Arizona thought to herself.

"Text her and tell her to come out, she needs to have a good time", Teddy said to Mark.

Mark picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Callie.

"Okay my round, what's everyone having?", Bailey asked.

#

20 minutes later Callie strode into Joe's quickly looking around until she spotted the table with her colleagues at it and headed over.

She really didn't want to come out tonight. The story of her short lived romance with Erica Hahn had travelled round the hospital in no time. She was getting tired of all the looks she would get. It wasn't judgemental looks she was getting, it was looks of pity. She just couldn't take it any more, but these were some of her closest friends and Teddy was right, she needed to have a good night out with her friends.

As Callie approached the table, a slightly drunk Teddy spotted her and ran over.

"Woo, you came! I'm glad", Teddy shouted a little louder than necessary leading Callie over to their table, which now only occupied Mark, Lexie, Bailey and Arizona.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late", Callie smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I don't believe you've met our new head of paeds", Teddy said trying to hide her smile. She knew Callie had met Arizona but she wanted to see Callie's reaction to the blonde working at the same hospital as her.

"No I haven't, been a little tied up the past few days", Callie replied.

"Well here she is", Teddy pointed to Arizona. "Callie this is... ", Teddy started only to be interrupted by Callie.

"Arizona?", Callie asked in complete shock, but she couldn't hide the smile that instantly appeared on her face when her eyes met with Arizona's sky blues.

Teddy smiled knowingly to herself, 'oh yeah the feelings are mutual'.

"Hey Calliope", Arizona smiled widely.

"How do you two know each other?", Lexie asked the question on everybody's mind.

Arizona froze. How could she answer that question? Does she say she was dating her younger sister? Was she dating Aria? They had only had two dates. Arizona's inner rambling was cut short as Callie spoke up.

"Oh she knows Aria", the brunette stated simply.

'Why didn't I think of that?', Arizona asked herself.

Callie went to the bar to get a drink. When she came back she took the seat between Mark and Teddy and directly across from Arizona. Teddy decided that the group should play 'I have never' instead of questioning Arizona all night. After a few rounds of boring questions and shots of tequila, the questions started to get a little more personal.

"I have never had a three way", Teddy said laughing as Arizona's eyes glared at her.

Arizona and Mark both lifted their glasses and drank.

"Blondie! Didn't know you had it in you", Mark said.

Arizona just smiled and said, "I have never slept with two guys in a 24 hour time gap".

"You bitch", Teddy said as she lifted her glass and took a drink.

"I have never ate chocolate off a girl", Lexie said.

Teddy went slightly red as Mark lifted his glass and took a drink. As Arizona lifted her glass and took a drink, Mark almost choked on his. Callie also choked slightly on her drink but managed to recover before anyone saw, or so she thought but Teddy saw her reaction.

"Blondie! You are just full of surprises", Mark said with wide eyes.

Arizona shook her head and laughed at him.

Mark was now beyond curious about Arizona so he decided he had the perfect question for her.

"I have never went down on a girl", Mark said winking at Callie.

Callie froze on the spot. Was Mark trying to be funny? He knew this was a sensitive subject. No one seemed to notice Callie's reaction. Arizona and Mark both took a drink. It was then that Arizona noticed the brunettes reaction.

"I've got to use the toilet", Callie said with tears in her eyes as she got up and headed towards the toilets.

Lexie thumped Mark on the arm.

"What did I do?", Mark asked confused.

"Callie probably thought that was a dig at her, or maybe she was just uncomfortable with the question", Teddy said sympathetically to Mark. She knew he didn't mean anything by it.

Realisation suddenly hit Mark, "Crap! I'll go talk to her", he went to stand up but Teddy grabbed his arm.

"You can't go into the girls toilets, Arizona, you go check on her while me and Lexie get another round", Teddy said with a smirk.

"Sure", Arizona said as she stood up and headed for the toilet.

Arizona entered the toilet to see the brunette leaning over the sink, looking in the mirror and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey", Arizona said with a smile.

"Hey", Callie responded desperately wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ortho right?", Arizona asked not to sure where she was going with this.

"Yeah, right", Callie replied still wiping her eyes.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be all hardcore?", Arizona said trying to cheer the brunette up a bit.

Callie gave a short smile and then started to fix her hair.

"Are you ok?", Arizona asked genuinely concerned.

Callie turned to face the blonde, "You know I'm fine, I'm fine I'm... ", Callie started but Arizona cut her off.

"People talk, where we work... they talk... a lot. So for the sake of being honest, I think that I should tell you that I know things about you, because people talk", Arizona finished with a small laugh.

"Oh", Callie said and let out a sigh "You mean... ", Callie started. She knew Arizona knew what she meant. The blonde confirmed this by nodding. "Terrific", Callie said as she sat back on the sink.

" It is actually", Arizona said and moved a little closer to the brunette. "The talk. People really like you over there. They respect you and are concerned and interested", Arizona said trying to catch Callie's eye. "They really like you, some of them _really _like you", Arizona said with a nervous laugh. None of this seemed to be getting through to Callie. "You just... you look upset and I... and I thought that you should know the talk is good and when you're not upset... when you're over being upset there will be people lining up for you", Arizona smiled and nodded at the brunette, trying to get her to believe her. She was so nervous around Callie but a good kind of nervous.

Callie burst out laughing, "wanna give me some names?", she asked the blonde.

Arizona couldn't believe how low the brunettes confidence was. How could she not think that people would be lining up for her? She was hot, really hot. She looked deep into the brunettes eyes and suddenly she felt herself being pulled closer. Not by a physical force but by more of a gravity pull. The next thing she knew her lips were connecting with Callie's. She felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body and her heart skipped a beat. The kiss was amazing, everything a first kiss should be and more, so much more. Suddenly her brain kicked in, what was she doing? This was Aria's sister. She pulled back, horrified with herself. Callie looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I think you'll know", Arizona said still feeling very guilty. With that she turned and left the toilet.

Callie stood frozen to the spot, a wide grin slowly creeping onto her face.

A/N: Let me hear your thoughts. Next Chapter will be up between Wednesday and Friday night.


	8. Chapter 8 – Was it a mistake?

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Loving the reviews so much :D This chapter has a little more Callie than pervious chapters, so enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 8 – Was it a mistake?**

Arizona returned to the group who had just bought a round of shots. Arizona picked up 2 of the shots and flung them to the back of her throat. She then picked up her things.

"I have to go", Arizona said and she turned and headed for the door.

Just then, Callie approached the table and looked around.

"Where's Arizona?", She asked.

"She just left", Mark said.

"What?", Callie asked to no one in particular. She quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the bar after Arizona.

"What just happened?", Mark asked eyeing the door in which his best friend had just ran out of.

"I wish I knew", Lexie said staring at the door also.

"Beats me", Teddy said with a smile on her face, which she hid when Mark and Lexie turned back round.

Outside Joe's, Callie spotted Arizona getting into a cab. She quickly ran over and hopped into the cab beside Arizona.

Arizona looked at her with unshed tears in her eyes. "Calliope you should go", Arizona said trying hard not to let the tears outs.

"Not until you talk to me, I don't understand what just happened", Callie said as she brought a hand up and placed it on Arizona's cheek.

Arizona leaned into Callie's hand, instantly feeling jolts of electricity flowing through her again.

"Calliope, we can't do this I'm dating your younger sister", Arizona sighed.

Callie's hand instantly fell from Arizona's face, "You are what?", Callie asked more shocked than mad.

"You didn't know?", Arizona asked in complete shock.

"No I didn't, Arizona!", Callie snapped. The brunette then got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Arizona sat in the cab. She held her face in both hands and let the tears flow freely. She struggled to give the cab driver her address but she finally got it out. She cried all the way back to her apartment. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Callie didn't know, if she had known she wouldn't have returned the kiss. Arizona had really messed up here and she knew it.

#

Callie didn't bother going back into the bar. She just headed straight home. What the hell was Arizona thinking? In fact, she clearly wasn't thinking.

Callie wasn't really mad at Arizona, the blonde clearly felt bad about the situation and had only kissed Callie because she was drunk. What really had Callie mad was what she had felt when the blonde had kissed her. It was as if fireworks were going off in her stomach and the feeling of the blonde's lips pressed against her own. It felt perfect, like they fit together. Callie had never felt so much from one single kiss before. What annoyed her even further was that she knew she could never feel it again.

She and Aria had never gotten on all that well but she could never do something like this to her. She was her big sister, she was suppose to protect her.

Aria had also been good with advise for Callie throughout the whole Erica situation. Erica had been the first girl Callie had ever been with and her little sister had quite a lot of experience. Callie had went to her a lot for advice and Aria had been great. Then, the past week while Callie had been moping around, Aria had been trying to cheer her up. The older Latina had been very greatful for her younger sister. 'No I'm not going to do this to her, she deserves better', Callie continued her inner ramblings as she entered her apartment. She spotted her sister sitting on the sofa, 'Just great', she thought to herself.

"Hey Cal", Aria said with a smile.

"Hey", Callie said with half a smile.

"Did you have a good time at Joe's?", Aria asked as she looked at her watch. "You are home pretty early", she continued.

"Yeah... it was a fun night... I'm... I'm just tired y'know...?", Callie answered with a sad smile.

"Cal, you need to forget about Erica. One, she was a mega bitch and two, you can do so much better!", Aria said to her older sister. She had witnessed Callie moping all week.

"It's not that it's just... ", Callie started but trilled off. She couldn't tell Aria what was actually bothering her. The fact was that she was over Erica and had been for a few days now. It was the looks from people that was getting her down more. Now though, it was the thought of never being able to kiss those perfect lips again and watching those perfect lips kissing her sister.

"Don't lie to me Cal", Aria said.

"You're right", Callie lied, "It's Erica, but I'm done with being sad about her. It was her loss right?", Callie said to Aria hoping that she was convincing her sister that this was a new revelation. Truth was, she realised this days ago.

"Damn right its her loss!", Aria said with a massive smile.

Callie wandered into her bedroom to put her jacket and bag down and also to change into sleepwear. She walked back into the living room and then into the kitchen to collect a glass of water to take to bed moments later.

"So who was all at Joe's?", Aria asked over her shoulder as she continued to watch tv.

Apparently Aria was in a chatty mood. Callie had been hoping that she wasn't.

"Oh just the usual...", Callie said. 'Should I mention that Arizona was there?', she asked herself. She deicided if she didn't mention it, Arizona would have spoke to Aria about it and then it would look suspicious. She decided to tell. "Your friend A... Alabama was there too. She is the new head of paeds at the hospital", Callie finished. Of course she knew the blondes name was Arizona but she panicked and wanted it to look like she barley spoke to the blonde, never mind made out with her in the bathroom.

Aria looked confused for a moment, "Oh you mean Arizona", she laughed.

"Yeah that's it", Callie said as she walked into the living room and sat next to her sister.

"She had mentioned that she got a new job. Didn't know it was SGMW though. I'm proud of her", Aria said with a smile.

"So you like this girl then? Or is she another hump and dump?", Callie asked. She really hoped that Aria was going to treat Arizona right.

"No, I like her, I really do", Aria said smiling again. Callie hadn't seen her sister smile like this in a while.

"That's good, I'm glad that you are over your jumping from girl to girl thing", Callie said with a genuine smile.

"I am too. I mean I haven't even slept with her yet", Aria said in a whisper.

"Wow, she must be special", Callie said with a smile that was gone as soon as Aria looked away. She was happy for her sister, she was, but she was also sad that Aria got to be with the blonde and not her.

She had to protect her younger sister though and if that meant ignoring her feelings for Arizona then so be it. Tomorrow, Callie would go to Arizona and tell her that the kiss was only a drunken mistake. Of course the brunette knew that this wasn't true. Neither of them had had that much to drink, but she had to protect her younger sister.

Aria had been broken in the past, that is what had lead her to take Mark's advice and only screw woman never date them. Callie couldn't let Aria go back to that.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know...Do you think Callie will be able to go through with her plan and ignore her feelings for Arizona?


	9. Chapter 9 – Chemistry

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Thanks for great reveiws again alway appreciated :) This chapter has Arizona and Callie working together

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 9 – Chemistry**

Arizona woke the next morning still feeling bad about the previous nights events. No matter how many times Arizona went over it in her head, she couldn't understand how she had been so stupid. Deciding to try and forget about it, she got out of bed and headed for a shower to get ready for work.

After all, she would be that busy at work she would be able to occupy her mind with something different for a little while.

#

An hour and a half into Arizona's shift and she had only thought about last nights events once, which was a great improvement. As she walked towards her next consult, she failed to notice Callie hiding behind Mark.

"What are you doing?", Mark asked Callie.

"Hiding from Arizona", Callie replied as if it was the simplest thing. She was going to talk to the blonde, she just wasn't quite ready yet.

"Why? What happened between you two last night?", Mark asked keen to find out why they both left in such a rush.

"Nothing!", Callie snapped. "I mean... nothing, what do you mean?", Callie asked trying to stay calm.

"mmmhmm", Mark said as he eyed his friend.

Just then Callie's pager beeped.

"Just leave it Mark", Callie said as she walked past him.

#

Arizona walked into the room she had been paged to. A worried mom paced beside a hospital bed while a teenage girl lay in the bed texting on her phone.

"Hey, I'm Dr Robbins. Head of paediatrics", the blonde introduced herself.

"Head of paeds? That means its bad right? It must be bad", the worried mom asked.

Before Arizona could say anything, the teenager spoke.

"I'm not a kid, I don't need a paediatrician", she said without taking her eyes off her phone.

"Mrs...", Arizona started and looked at the girls chart to get the woman's name, "Stewart. Just because I am head of paeds doesn't mean this case is any more important than any other", Arizona finished trying to calm the woman. She glanced at the chart again to get the teens name. "...and Lucy, I don't just deal with babies. In fact some of my patients are older than you", Arizona said, but the teen still didn't look up from her phone.

"Lucy! Put that away", Mrs Stewart said to her daughter.

The teen sighed and put the phone in her pocket.

"So I see you are here because you fell and think you may have broken your wrist", Arizona said reading off the chart.

She inspected Lucy's wrist. "Oh yes a very nasty break you have here. Looks like it needs reset and

pins inserted too", Arizona said.

"That is surgery right? She needs surgery?", Mrs Stewart said beginning to panic again.

"Yes that is right Mrs Stewart, but it's a very simple procedure and before we take your daughter down to the OR I will page someone from ortho to have a look at it", Arizona said trying to calm the woman again.

Arizona asked a nurse to page someone from ortho and went to check on another patient while the ortho surgeon was in with Lucy. 10 minutes or so later, the blonde returned to the room to see if the ortho consult agreed. She was in the room before she noticed that Callie had been the person paged from ortho.

"Dr Robbins", Mrs Stewart greeted the doctor.

When Callie heard Mrs Stewart's words, she froze for a second but straight after, she snapped into professional mood.

"Dr Robbins your diagnosis was correct, Lucy will need surgery. Will you be scrubbing in? I have OR 2 booked for 10 minutes time", Callie said not connecting eyes with the blonde. She knew if she did she would get lost in them.

"Yes, I will be scrubbing in", she said to Callie then turned towards Lucy, "I'll see you down there", with that the blonde turned and left. What had she just got herself into?

#

2 hours later and both Arizona and Callie were scrubbing out. The surgery had been a complete success. The pair seemed to work well together. Both woman had managed to stay professional throughout the surgery, but now they were alone and both struggled to control themselves.

Callie felt as if her skin was on fire. Just being in the same vicinity as Arizona had her feeling all sorts. Arizona was feeling the same. The blonde decided to break the tension now that they had both scrubbed out.

"Calliope...", Arizona started but was cut off as Callie crashed her lips to the blondes. The blonde instantly leaned into that kiss. Before she knew it, Callie had her pinned up against the wall opposite the sinks. The kiss was more rushed than the one the previous night. Suddenly, the brunette pulled back and walked out. Arizona stood trying to understand what had just happened. She quickly snapped out of her daze and ran after the brunette, the only way to get answers was to ask Callie.

Arizona soon caught up to the brunette. She grabbed on to her arm and pulled her into the closest room, what just happened to be a supply closet. As soon as Arizona closed the door behind her, Callie had her pinned up against it with her lips attached to the blondes. This kiss wasn't rushed, it was slow and filled with emotion. Just as she softly bit the blonde's lip, Callie pushed herself back off of Arizona, putting a large gap between them.

"Arghh!", Callie cried annoyed with herself. She ran her fingers through her hair. Trying to process her thoughts.

Arizona stepped forward, planning on comforting the brunette but Callie jumped back.

"No! No you need to stay there", Callie said a little harsher than intended but as her eyes connected with Arizona's, she instantly felt bad, "I can't think straight when you're near me, please just give me a minute", Callie said with pleading eyes.

Arizona nodded then stepped back to lean against the door.

Callie started to pace. "No puedo hacer esto, usted está saliendo con mi hermana", she rambled

"Erm Calliope... I don't speak Spanish", Arizona said with a shy smile.

Callie continued to pace back and forth in the very small closet while rambling in Spanish. Arizona bit her lip to suppress a laugh and nodded along whenever it seemed as though Callie needed an answer.

Callie finally stopped pacing and turned to face the blonde after about 10 minutes.

"So you see what I mean?", Callie asked the blonde.

Arizona stood staring at Callie 'she is so hot when she speaks Spanish, she thought to herself. Just then, she realised the brunette had asked a question. She decided she would play it safe and just nod again. It seemed to please Callie.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. You and Aria will continue to date and we will just stay away from each other", Callie said as she walked towards the door.

Arizona was on auto pilot as she moved to let Callie exit. 'Wait! What just happened!', she thought to herself.

A/N: What do you think? Should they have more cases together? :P Next update will be a week today.


	10. Chapter 10 – Woops

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: SORRY for the delay on this chapter it was suppose to be up last weekend. When I decided to start writing fanfac I told myself that I would always update weekly but last weekend my cousin who I NEVER get to see came up to visit so I got pretty distracted. I promise I will do my best to not let it happen again. As always thank you for the reviews they are always appreciated. It means a lot that you take time to give feedback :).

Hope you enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 10 – Woops...**

Arizona snapped out of her daze and quickly turned to follow the path that Callie had just taken, but the wheels of her shoes popped out and she ended up falling into the metal shelves in the supply closet. She let out a loud scream as she felt shooting pains up her left side and her right ankle.

A nurse opened the door to see Arizona on the floor in pain and called the first doctor she could see.

"Dr Torres, I need some help over here!", the nurse called out.

Callie turned around. As soon as seen where the nurse was standing, she began to panic. She has just been there with Arizona and she seemed fine. What could have possibly happened? The brunette quickly snapped into doctor mode and ran towards the supply closet. She followed the nurse inside and knelt down beside Arizona who was yelling in pain.

When the blondes eye's connected with Callie's, she put a fake smile on her face, but Callie could see right through it.

"I'm fine, just tripped", Arizona said through clenched teeth as she pulled herself up off the floor. All the way up, the pain in her left side increased, but she was determined to put on a brave face.

"Arizona! You are not fine, now sit your ass back down", Callie scolded the blonde. Arizona did as she was told as the pain in her left side was not easing any.

"You, fetch a wheelchair for Dr Robbins", Callie ordered the nurse.

The nurse left to get the wheelchair and Callie continued in doctor mode, trying to avoid Arizona's eyes.

"Where does it hurt?", Callie asked trying to assess the blondes injuries.

"Really Dr Torres, I'm fine", Arizona replied coldly.

"_Dr Robbins _ you are not fine. You can try to act as if you are all you like, I can see right through it. Now answer the question", Callie said in a tone that let Arizona know she was serious.

"Down my left side", Arizona said leaning over so Callie could look at the injured side.

Callie froze for a second, in able to look at Arizona's injuries, she would need the blonde to lift up her top.

"I... I um, need you to lift up your top", Callie stuttered.

Arizona winced in pain as she did so. Callie could see that bruising had already started to form. She reach forward and started to prod the blonde gently.

As the brunette's finger tips touched the blonde's skin, she flinched, but not from the pain. It was from the jolt that shot through her body. Having Callie's hands on her felt so good. Arizona tried to think of anything else but the brunette's hands.

Her wish was granted as just then she felt an unbearable pain in her side. She cried out in pain. The brunette quickly pulled her hands away from Arizona.

"Sorry", Callie said with a sad smile. "It looks like you have cracked a few ribs. Of course I can't be sure without the correct scans and... ", Callie was cut off.

"Really? Cracked ribs! That is just great", Arizona shouted but not at Callie, just in general.

"As I said, I can't be sure. I 'm only a resident", Callie said. She knew she was right but wanted to say something to comfort the blonde.

"Callie, please. You and I both know you are the best person in ortho in this place. If you think it's cracked ribs, chances are it's cracked ribs!", Arizona sighed.

"Let me help you up and we will get scans to be sure", Callie said as she stood up and helped Arizona to her feet.

With all the pain in her side, Arizona had forgotten all about the throbbing in her ankle. She was quickly reminded as she put weight on it. Again, she cried out in pain.

Just then, the nurse returned with a wheelchair and Callie quickly helped the blonde onto it.

"What's wrong? Where's the pain?", Callie asked in a bit of a panic.

"My right ankle", Arizona said screwing her eyes up. She was determined not to cry, but she was in so much pain.

Callie lifted Arizona's trouser leg a little and had a quick look a her ankle assessing it. Arizona inhaled deeply as Callie touched it ever so gently.

"So, it looks like you have a sprained ankle too", Callie said sympathetically.

"Of course I have!", Arizona said as she there her head back on the chair. This of course sent another sting of pain up her left side causing her to cry out again.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up. People always fall, it's natural", Callie tried to reassure her.

Arizona just shook her head.

"I'm going to page Yang to give you some painkillers and take you for scans. I have a surgery I have to be in but when I get out, I'll come right back up and check on you", Callie said giving the blonde her best smile.

"Thank you Calliope", Arizona said giving her a small smile.

Callie nodded and left for her surgery.

An hour later and Arizona had the results from her scan. Callie had been right, she had cracked two of her ribs on her left side and sprained her right ankle. The blonde had been in a lot of pain, so Yang had given her the highest level of painkillers she could find. Arizona was getting kept in over night due to the high level of painkillers, so she was lying in a hospital bed in the ortho wing.

Teddy walked into the room to see a grinning Arizona watching TV.

"Someone looks happy", Teddy said sitting on the chair next to Arizona's bed.

"I'm high on pain meds old friend", Arizona replied, still with the cheeky grin.

"I can see that", Teddy said with a small laugh. "So what happened to you?", Teddy asked her best-friend.

"I kissed Calliope Torres", Arizona stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You what? When? Where? What?", Teddy asked shocked.

"Woah Teddy... Teddy", Arizona burst out laughing. "Teddy as in teddy bear, that's a funny name! You are like my teddy bear, Teddy. Always there when I need to cry like a giant teddy bear... Is it just me or does Teddy no longer sound like a word...", Arizona rambled.

Teddy laughed at her friend. She then remembered what Arizona had just said.

"Focus Arizona! When did you kiss Callie?", Teddy asked. How had she not known this piece of information?

"In Joe's...", Arizona said, then Teddy interrupted her.

"I knew something ha...", Teddy was then interrupted by Arizona.

"And in the scrub room...", again, Teddy interrupted Arizona.

"Twice? You kissed her twice? Ari...", Once more Arizona interrupted her best-friend.

"And in the supply closet", Arizona stated. Teddy waited for Arizona to continue, but when she didn't, Teddy spoke up.

"Is that it?", Teddy asked.

"Yup. Just three times. Three super, awesomely, amazing kisses!", Arizona mused.

"Okay, we are going to talk about this when you are you're normal self again", Teddy said.

A minute later, Callie walked into the room.

"Hey", the brunette said shyly.

Teddy's eyes darted towards Arizona willing her not to speak, but it didn't work.

"Hey there Calliope, you're hot! Did you know that? You're like super hot. Like extra super hot!" ,Arizona said. Both Teddy and Callie's eyes shot wide open.

"Erm...", Callie tried to think of something to say. "Thanks", she finally let out.

"Oh, you are very welome Calliope", Arizona replied in a flirty tone.

"Arizona, maybe you should get some rest", Teddy said trying to save her friend from anymore embarressment.

"I'm not tired Teddy!", Arizona replied.

After a moment of awkward silence, Arizona spoke up again. "So, extra super hot Dr Torres. Are you here to examine me?", Arizona said with a wink.

"Oh god!", Teddy said from her spot on the chair.

"I... I'm... Erm... Yes... I mean no! No, I...", Callie stuttered out. After taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I'm here to check up on you", Callie finished happy that she was able to make a sentence.

"I'd much rather you check me out", Arizona said with a cheeky grin.

"Arizona!", Teddy shouted at her friend.

"Maybe I should come back later...", Callie said as she turned to leave.

"NO!", Arizona shouted causing the brunette to turn back to her. "You can't walk away again, that's how I ended up in this bed. You pinned me to a wall and kissed me then told me we had to stay away from each other and just left me", Arizona said losing her grin.

Callie was wide eyed. Now Teddy knew what had happened. This was bad.

"It's okay, I won't say a word. I'll leave you two to talk", Teddy said as she got off the chair and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Callie moved and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Arizona...", Callie started, but she didn't know how to finish.

"I like you", Arizona said as if it was the simplest thing.

"I like you too... but I can't hurt Aria and she really likes you", Callie said trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"What if I don't like her?", Arizona asked a little meaner than intended.

"Do you? Like her I mean", Callie asked.

Arizona thought for a minute, "I honestly don't know. I thought I did... I know I like you. Maybe I could like Aria... I don't know", Arizona admitted.

"Arizona, if there is any slight chance that you could like Aria I _need _you to try and make things work with her. She is my little sister. I want to protect her from pain, not cause it. Please Arizona do this... for me?", Callie said with pleading eyes.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and even in her drugged up state she could see the need in her eyes.

"Okay Calliope, I'll try", Arizona said. This wasn't what she wanted at all but maybe she could be happy with Aria. She was a nice enough girl and they got on well.

Callie got up off the bed and walked over to Arizona's bed. She leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on the blondes lips.

"Thank you Arizona", Callie said.

With that, Callie turned and left the room.

A/N: Thoughts? I made this chapter pretty long I wanted to make up for the long wait...also I've decided I will update twice this weekend since I fell behind on a week. Am I forgiven yet?


	11. Chapter 11 – Keeping distance

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: McMajekcalzona: Teddy and Aria intresting...I'll think about it ;) Also to everyone else who left a review THANK YOU! I know I say it all the time but they really do mean a lot. I'm also very glad that you guys have forgiven me :') Now as promised update 2 of the weekend :D AND I think this is officially my longest chapter so hope you enjoy.

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my awesome Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 11 – Keeping distance**

The next day, Arizona was getting her stuff together in her over night hospital room. Teddy would be stopping by any minute now to giver her a lift home. Just as Arizona was finishing up, she heard her phone ring across the room. She slowly hobbled over. Walking around wasn't the easiest thing for her to do right now. Finally making it to the phone, she answered the call and placed the phone to her ear. She assumed it was Teddy so she didn't check the called ID.

"Hey babe, how are you?", Aria's voice came through the phone.

Arizona cursed to herself, 'damn, should have checked the caller ID'. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Aria, she just wasn't in the mood for it just now.

"Hey Aria", Arizona replied and chuckled slightly before continuing."I'm not too good actually".

"I'm sad to hear that, what's up?", Aria said with nothing but concern in her voice.

"I had a little fall yesterday", the blonde said putting emphasis on the word 'little'.

"How little are we talking?", Aria asked worried that the blonde was badly hurt.

"Two cracked ribs and a sprained ankle small", Arizona admitted. She heard the brunette on the phone inhale deeply.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that, of course you aren't!", Arizona could hear the worry in Aria's tone. "Are you at the hospital?", Aria finished.

"Yes but, hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine. In fact I'm waiting on my ride home now", the blonde said trying to calm Aria down a bit. How much Aria cared for the blonde made her heart swell. 'Maybe being with Aria was the right choice to make', Arizona thought to herself. She was trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Of course I will worry about you, I care about you Arizona", Aria admitted freely.

Arizona went silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. Before things got awkward, Aria spoke again.

"Listen, I'm off today. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go out but it seems like that's off the table. Would you mind if I popped round to yours tonight? We could just hang out, watch a movie and I could cook you dinner", Aria said. She really wanted to see the blonde again.

Arizona thought for a moment. Should she try things with Aria? Or should she just end things before they got serious and try again with Callie. 'I do like Aria though, I enjoy spending time with her', Arizona thought.

"Yeah that sounds like a lovely idea", Arizona said finally deciding that there was no harm in at least trying things with Aria.

"Okay good. Erm... if you need anything before then, please don't hesitate to call me", Aria said.

"Thank you Aria, see you later", Arizona said as she hung up the phone.

The blonde then noticed that she had received a text while she had been on the phone. Opening the text message she let out a frustrated sigh.

_Hey :). Really really sorry but just got pulled into an emergency surgery, you're going to have to find another way home :(. Sorrrrrrry. T xx_

Arizona considered calling Aria back and asking her but she decided against it. She could just take a cab home. Lifting her things she headed for the hospital exit or rather hobbled her way there.

Once outside, Arizona pulled her cell out her pocket to call a cab.

#

Callie had been called into the hospital at 3am this morning for a surgery. Not that she minded as she hadn't been sleeping at home anyway. She was too busy thinking about Arizona. Her surgery had lasted longer than expected and just as she finished it, a trauma came into the ER that Owen needed her help with. It was now 10.30am and she was finally able to head home to enjoy her day off.

As she was walking out of the hospital, she spotted Arizona. 'Just great', she thought to herself. Quickly deciding that she should just walk passed the blonde and ignore her, she continued on route to her car. Her plan went out the window as she heard Arizona ordering a cab on her phone. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards the blonde taking the phone from her.

"Never mind, the cab is no longer needed", Callie said as she hung up the phone and passed it back to the blonde.

Arizona stood still trying to get her head around what just happened. Wasn't the brunette who was standing in front of her suppose to be staying away from her?

Callie watched as Arizona tried to understand her actions. She decided to help the blonde out.

"You can't take a cab home, as your doctor, I forbid it", Callie said as if it was the simplest thing.

"Why?", Arizona asked still very much confused.

"How do you plan to; A: get in the cab, B: get out the cab and C: get up to your apartment?", Callie asked.

"Erm...", Arizona started but she had to give it to Callie, she hadn't really thought all this through.

"Where is Teddy?", Callie asked trying not to look directly into the blondes eyes.

"She has a surgery", Arizona stated.

"Okay...", Callie said. She thought for a moment the finally decided she couldn't leave the blonde standing there. Callie continued, "come on, I'll run you home and help you get settled in.

Arizona's first instinct was to protest, but she soon realised that it's her best option if she doesn't want to stand around waiting on someone.

"Are you sure?", the blonde asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it'll only take a few minutes", Callie said, but a voice inside her head was screaming at her not to do this.

The pair headed towards Callie's car. The brunette noticed that Arizona was struggling to walk so she quickly took the blonde's arm and wrapped it over her shoulders for extra support. Arizona inhaled deeply at the sudden contact to the brunette.

'God, even her smell is lovely', Arizona said to herself.

Callie swallowed as she realised the situation she had just put herself in. 'What was I thinking? Anyone with half a brain would have suggested a wheelchair', she shouted at herself.

The pair finally made it to the car. Callie helped Arizona lower herself into the front seat before running round to the front of the car to get into the drivers seat.

Callie started the engine up and pulled out of her parking space.

"Just put your address into the sat nav, that way you don't have to continuously shout directions at me", Callie said with a small smile.

Arizona lifted the device and entered her address. She then leaned back on the seat as a slightly awkward silence settled over the car. After 5 minutes, Arizona decided to break the silence.

"This is a lovely car", Arizona said deciding to go with an easy to talk about subject.

"It's my baby", Callie replied glad that the blonde put an end to the awkward silence.

"How long have you had it?". the blonde asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

" Going on 6 years. I got it for my 18th birthday", Callie said with a small smile on her face as she remembered the day she got the car.

"Nice birthday present! Wish my parents had got me that, instead I got an M5", Arizona said with a chuckle.

"What's that?", Callie asked with a blush. She had no idea what Arizona was referring to.

"It's a type of gun", Arizona answered.

"Your parents got you a gun?", Callie asked confused.

"Army brat", Arizona stated as if it answered everything.

Callie nodded, she understood more now why the present was given to a teenager. "So, who was in the army, mom or dad?", Callie asked happy to be finding out some information about the blonde.

"Both actually. My dad was a Marine and my mum was an army nurse. It's how they met actually", Arizona said smiling as she remembered being told the story of how her parents met.

"That is cute. Did you ever think about joining?", Callie asked curiously.

"I did... but after Tim... my plans changed", Arizona said holding her voice together. It still hurt to talk about her brother.

Callie quickly noticed Arizona's shift in mood and decided not to press the issue.

"So being an army brat, you must have to travel a lot", Callie said trying to make Arizona smile again. It hurt Callie to see the blonde upset.

"You don't have to change the subject... I'm ok to talk about it really, but yeah moved almost every year, sometimes twice", Arizona relaxed.

Another awkward silence fell over the car. Callie noticed according to the sat nav they were still 10 minutes away.

"So how did you meet Teddy?", Callie asked trying to start conversation up.

"Through my brother Tim", Arizona said.

'Well done Callie, well freaking done!', Callie thought to herself.

"They enrolled the same day, went through training together and were then stationed together", Arizona continued. She was shocked at how easy it was to talk to Callie about her brother, usually it hurt to even think about him.

"Were they a couple?", Callie enquired. The blonde seemed ok to talk about the situation now. Callie had no idea what had happened to Tim but she guessed that he probably died.

"Oh god no! They were too good of friends for that. Plus Tim was a bit of a player", Arizona laughed.

"So how did you become so close with Teddy?", Callie asked hesitantly scared of upsetting the blonde again.

"She... Teddy... she was with Tim when he died. She was injured in the same attack", Arizona said.

"I'm sorry Arizona we don't have to talk about this", Callie said not wanting the blonde to be sad.

"No it's okay Calliope, it's just hard y'know?", Arizona looked at Callie as she nodded. "I had met her before then...", Arizona continued. "Teddy's family disagreed with her joining the Army, told her if she went she wasn't to come back".

Callie's face fell as Arizona spoke, how could someone do that to there own flesh and blood? "Anyway, she went and met Tim they became close. On every leave they had Teddy would come back with Tim. She immediately got on with my dad and my mom loved her as if she was her own and me, well I had a massive crush on her", Arizona finished with a blush creeping on to her face.

"You... had a crush... on Teddy", Callie struggled to get out through her laughter.

"Don't mock Calliope. Teddy looked very hot in her army wear", Arizona stated.

Callie continued to laugh "Did you two ever... y'know... hook up?", Callie asked as her laughter stopped.

"NO!", Arizona shouted. "I mean no... of course not, the crush only lasted for the first few visits and then she became like my big sister. Then when Tim... died... she became my rock", Arizona saddened but she didn't want to make Callie uncomfortable so she put on a brave face, "and she has been stuck with me since", Arizona joked.

Just then, Callie pulled up outside Arizona's apartment. Callie got out the car and ran round to help Arizona out. After helping her out the car, she insisted to help her up into her home. The blonde tried to protest but Callie wouldn't listen, she took her belongings and helped her into her apartment. She placed the blonde onto her couch.

"Thank you Calliope, you really didn't need to do this but I appreciate it", Arizona said as she smiled at Callie.

'Damn those dimples, I just want to kiss them', Callie thought. She quickly snapped herself out of her daze.

"It's no problem, do you have someone coming round to help you out?", Callie asked just as she was heading out.

"Erm... yeah... Aria is going to come make me dinner", Arizona whispered.

"Aria cook? Good luck with that", Callie said trying to hide her hurt. She didn't wait for a response, she quickly exited the blondes apartment and headed down to her car. She just wanted to get home.

Arizona threw herself back on the couch, as soon as she did, she let out a small whipper of pain. 'Damn it Arizona! Why did you have to go and make things weird again?', Arizona thought to herself. Checking her watch, she saw she had lots of time before Aria would be over so she lay down on the couch and put her TV on.

A/N: Am I still in the good books or are we starting to hate me? Any questions or thoughts on this chapter? The next one will be up next weekend I PROMISE :D


	12. Chapter 12 – Dinner and a movie

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Wow THANK YOU guys so much for the comments on my last 2 chapters they were really nice. Please continue to leave me feedback, good or bad. I want to start trying to respond to all of your reviews to show you guys how much I appreciate them so here goes.

xenaville: Hey, thanks for the feedback and welcome to the story :) Hope that you will continue to be pleased with it  
>supermagicoasis: Really glad you are enjoying the story, the build up is always a good thing right ;)<br>chawkchic: I love myself some drama :P  
>NncyL72: I agree she needs to stop being so stubborn ;)<br>Calzonafan123: Your wish may be granted sooner than you think ;)  
>Trish92: You'll have to wait and see mwhahaha :P<br>SDARCTfan: I can see your point, Arizona is being a very stubborn woman.  
>allthingsluv: Aria may walk away that is a good point :)<br>12MilesWest: I honestly wish I could post more often but life gets in the unfortunately. Between my college work, attending college, working and having a social life it just seems impossible. I can say that I will always do my utter best to post once a week and if I miss a when then I will try to make up for it by posting two chapters. Also thank you so much for the little crit I will try to avoid that in the future :)  
>AZsgirl: I know! What is Arizona thinking right? ;)<br>Louisa17: Erm WOW! I actually LOVED your review. To answer your question it is never something I have concidered. For me writing is a hobbie, something I do to vent. Its only one of many passions I have.  
>bluenails85: Sorry I couldn't do that :P Thanks for the feedback hope you continue to enjoy the story<p>

Now I'm finished rambling :P On with the story

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my awesome Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 12 – Dinner and a movie**

Callie had left the blonde's apartment and drove home. She just wanted to change into sweats, lay on the couch and let the TV rot her brain.

As the older Latina entered her apartment, she was met with a cloud of smoke and an unpleasant smell. She walked further into the apartment waving her hand in front of her face to clear her vision. As she made it into the living area she spotted her younger sister diving about the adjoined kitchen.

"Aria... What the hell happened?", she asked.

Stopping in her tracks, the younger Latina span round. "Callie! Thank god you are home. I need you to cook me that chicken peca dish you just perfected", Aria said in a rush.

Callie tilted her head to the side slightly trying to take in her sisters words. "Come again"

Aria ran a hand over her face. She took a deep breath and started again. "I need you to do me a big favour... I told Arizona I'd cook her dinner tonight... and as you can see", she pointed around the smoke filled kitchen before continuing, "I can't cook".

"Why tell Arizona you would cook for her when you know you can't cook? You never could", Callie whispered the last part.

Aria moved to sit on one of the bar stools in the kitchen area. "I like her Cal. Like really like her. I don't know why I said it, I think I was just trying to impress her..."

Callie looked at her sister, she had only ever seen Aria like this once, back in Miami with Kate. Aria had been so in love with Kate. Callie thought they would last forever but turned out Kate didn't feel the same as she slept with Aria's boss, it had crushed the younger Latina. That's when Aria had moved to Seattle, moved in with Callie and took Mark's advice to no longer date.

Looking at her sister, she couldn't not help her. If Aria really liked Arizona, how could Callie get in the way of that?

"Okay", was all Callie said.

"Okay? Meaning you will cook it?", Aria smiled as she spoke.

"Yes, I'll do it, but you owe me!", Callie smiled as as much as she could.

The younger Torres jumped up from her sitting position and embraced her older sister in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you!"

The older sister laughed and hugged her sister back. "Okay release me", Callie said as she continued to laugh.

Aria let go of Callie and stepped back. "Seriously Cal thank you. You're the best".

Callie nodded and headed into the kitchen to get started on cooking dinner for her sister and the woman who she could fall for.

"By the way Aria, when Arizona asks what you have cooked, please don't say chicken peca... it's chicken piccata", the elder sister laughed again.

"Oh... okay... do you need any help?", Aria asked.

"No! You little sis are officially banned from the kitchen area. You go get showered and dressed and I'll have this ready for you leaving", Callie said as she got to work.

2 hours later, Aria was knocking on the blondes door with 'her' cooked meal in a picnic basket and a bottle of wine in hand.

Inside the apartment Arizona looked at her watch assuming it was Aria at the door, she shouted, "Come in... unless you plan to kill me".

Entering the apartment, Aria laughed along with the blonde. "Well we will have to wait and see what your comments are on my cooking", the Latina said with a wink.

"I'll remember and keep them good then", the blonde replied.

Aria headed over to the couch where the blonde was sitting in a white vest and joggers. She smiled at the blonde.

"Sorry about my choice of outfit, but it was difficult to get into anything else", Arizona said with a shy smile.

Aria placed the basket and wine on the small coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to the blonde.

"Don't be sorry. I think you look perfect", Aria said and then kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Thanks", the blonde replied in a daze. She was too busy with her inner thoughts, 'still no spark'.

Aria jumped back off the couch.

"Where can I find plates and glasses for our food and wine?", she asked the blonde knocking her out of her daze.

"I'll get them", she said as she attempted to get off the couch.

Before she could make much more effort, Aria placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "You're injured, let me take care of you. Now the plates?"

'She is so sweet, why can't I just let myself forget about Callie and fall for her?', the blonde internally interrogated.

"Arizona? Plates and glasses?", Aria snapped the blonde out of her daze again.

"Oh, sorry world of my own... they are in the top right hand cupboard in the kitchen... fill my glass with water please? I can't have wine with the pain meds I'm on", the blonde smiled.

"Sure thing", the Latina said as she headed off to the kitchen.

She returned minutes later with two plates, knives and forks and two glasses of water.

"You can have wine I don't mind", the blonde said feeling a little guilty.

"It's okay, I'm driving anyway", Aria said as she began to dish the food out.

"What we eating anyway? It smells amazing", Arizona asked.

"Chicken piccata. What movie you want on?", Aria said.

"You can pick since you are a guest, the dvd collection is over there", Arizona said as she pointed to a large stack of DVD's beside the TV.

An hour and a half later, the two sat side by side on the couch as the credits to The Blind Side scrolled down the TV.

Arizona had complemented Aria profusely about the meal once they had finished eating. Other than that, they had sat in comfortable silence and watched the film.

"No matter how many times I watch this film, I still love it", Aria said as she stood up to remove the dvd.

"I'm the same and Sandra Bullock looks and sound so sexy", the blonde added.

"Agreed", the Latina said as she started to tidy up the plates she and the blonde had ate off of.

"Hey leave that I'll get it".

Walking over to the blonde, Aria bent down and placed a kiss on the blondes lips pulling back she spoke, "Ari, I'm here to look after you, now you keep your sexy ass planted to that couch while I clear up. The blonde simply smiled at the brunette. Aria planted another soft kiss on the blondes lips before taking the used dishes through to the kitchen.

After the Latina had tidied up all the mess, she sat back on the couch this time gently pulling the blonde into her. For the next hour, the two chatted about what had happened in their lives since the last they had been together.

During this time, Arizona had felt slightly uncomfortable but at the same time felt relaxed. She was very confused about her feelings toward the brunette. 'Maybe it's just because this is only the 3rd date, maybe I just need to spend more time with her', the blonde concluded.

It came time for the Latina to leave and before she did, she gave Arizona a passioniate kiss. The blonde had returned the kiss. She felt awkward not doing so. It was a nice kiss. There was just no fireworks like there was with the other Latina.

After Aria had left, Arizona called Teddy and explained the night to her best-friend. Teddy had told her she should break it off with Aria and just try things with Callie but the blonde had declined that idea, she was determined to make it work with Aria.

With the blonde being off work for the next week, she had arranged to meet up with Aria a few times for lunch and once for dinner. She just needed to spend more time with the Latina. That would solve everything, or so she tried to convince herself.

A/N: Reviews are more than welcome :) Don't hate because Arizona is pushing things with Aria, we all know Arizona can be stubborn. If I wrote her just giving up it wouldn't be a true portrayal of the character. I can say that this IS a calzona fic so we know that at some point they will be together so please stick with me because it may be just around the corner ;). Now on a bad note I will travelling up to a close friends for her birthday next weekend so won't have my laptop. I'm going to speak with my beta and see if she will be able to post Chapter 13 for me if she can't then it won't be up until the Monday I return home. MAYBE Sunday night depending when I arrive back home. Sorry for the delay but it will only be for one or two days if any at all.


	13. Chapter 13 – Realisation and a shock

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: I know I'm a bit later than I said but I got home and had unexpected things to do so this is the first I've actually been on my laptop. Now to reply to everyone:

AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe: I know, that is why they won't work and Arizona WILL end up with Callie. There just has to be drama with it :)  
>12MilesWest: I'm glad you are enjoying it TRULY.<br>NncyL72: Hmmm maybe that will happen...you'll need to read on and see ;) and the Calzona action is coming trust me :P  
>xenaville: I'm glad you found my story too :D and I love that I've got you hooked ;) I'll try my best to keep the good work up :)<br>Catskiing: Thank you :) You'll see soon enough ;)  
>Calzonafan123: I'll have her eat Callie food at some point ;)<br>FightingIrishFan15: I'm so glad you agree with me! :D I'm trying to portray as true an Arizona as I can  
>AZsgirl: I'll try make it as worth it as I can ;)<br>Trish92: Thank you, I had the best trip

One with the good stuff ;)

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my awesome Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 13 – Realisation and a shock**

The next three weeks passed and Arizona's ribs and ankle were healing really well. Her ribs were completely healed, but her ankle still had a little while to go, although she could walk on it with the use of a cane.

With the blonde being off work she hadn't seen Callie at all. Callie had made sure it was another ortho attending that had taken care of Arizona's check ups. This didn't stop either of them from thinking about the other though.

Aria and Arizona had been on another 3 official dates during the three weeks. The Latina had also popped round a few times before or after work to see if the blonde needed anything too.

There was still no spark for the blonde. She and the Latina had shared a few more kisses over the weeks but she still felt nothing. She was getting even more confused as she was beginning to really like the woman, just not in a romantic way.

The surgeon was due to start back at work in 3 days. She wouldn't be performing any surgeries due to her ankle not being completely healed but she would still be able to do consults.

Tonight however, she had another date with Aria. The blonde was and wasn't looking forward to the date. On one hand she really enjoyed spending time with the young Latina, but on the other hand she was starting to feel really awkward about kissing her. This is why she had Teddy coming round to talk before she went on the date.

#

"So do you like her or not?", Teddy asked. She had came round half an hour ago and still had no idea where her best-friends head was at.

"I don't know Teddy... I like spending time with her..."

"Just not kissing her?", Teddy finished the blondes sentence for her.

"I guess so. I'm so confused Teddy, what does this mean?", Arizona said as she sat down next to Teddy on the couch in her apartment.

Teddy looked at the blonde 'does she really not see this?', she asked herself. Looking at the blonde again she realised that Arizona was honestly confused with this situation.

"Okay... Lets put this in easier terms. Do you like hanging out with me?"

Arizona looked at her best-friend as if she had just grown two heads,"Teddy this really isn't the tim..."

"Answer the question!", Teddy interrupted.

Shaking her head Arizona decided to see where this was going, "Yes I do"

"Okay... would you like it if we made out?"

Arizona's head shot up toward her friend.

"Breathe Arizona, I'm not coming on to you", Teddy laughed.

"Phew, cause that could have been awkward. As much as I love you Teddy making out would just be awkward...", the blonde trailed off.

Teddy looked at her best-friend and smiled satisfied that her friend had finally realised her problem. She relaxed back on the couch pleased with herself.

It took a few minutes for Arizona to speak up. "How did I not see this?"

"Beats me", came the response of her best-friend.

"I mean like seriously? How could I have not seen that we are clearly only meant to be friends. All the signs lead to it". Arizona was a little mad at herself for not noticing this sooner.

Teddy sat forward on the couch and turned to face her friend.

"Do you want the truth or supportive best-friend?", Teddy asked.

"Truth but be genital", she answered.

"I think you wanted to like her more than you actually liked her. I mean if Callie hadn't came into the picture, would you even have went on a second date with Aria?", Teddy finished with a sympathetic smile.

"This has nothing to do with Calliope, Theadora", Arizona said a little colder than intended.

Teddy held her hand up in surrender, "Hey you asked for truth, it's how I see it".

"Maybe you're right, either way, I can't keep dating Aria if there's nothing there for me. I need to end things", the blonde said as she let out a sigh.

"What about Callie?", Teddy asked hopeful. She could really see her friend and Callie being together.

"I can't think about her Teddy, I like her of course, but she isn't the reason I'm breaking things off with Aria. Once I've spoken to Aria tonight I'll start to worry about my feelings for Calliope".

"That makes sense. What time is Aria picking you up?", Teddy asked.

"In an hour... God I hate breaking up with people", Arizona whined.

#

2 hours later, Aria and Arizona sat in a dimly lit restaurant. Aria had picked up the blonde on time and brought her to this lovely restaurant. They had been at the restaurant for a little over 30 minutes and were just finishing up their main course. Aria had been nothing but kind and generous to the blonde. This had made Arizona feel all the more worse about breaking up with her. She cared for Aria and she truly hoped that after this that maybe they could still be friends.

Aria was in the middle of a story about her latest big case at work, of course she couldn't tell the blonde all of the details but what she could say had the blonde intrigued.

"Anyway, enough about my life. Are you due back at work?", Aria said.

"Yes, I go back in 3 days actually. I can't wait. How sad is that? I'm actually excited to return to work", Arizona stated.

"The life of a surgeon", the Latina joked.

"We are like junkies", they both laughed at the blonde's comment.

"Hey, maybe you can fill me in on what is happening over there, my sister has been acting pretty weird the past few weeks. She is acting like someone killed her puppy".

Arizona instantly felt sympathy for Callie. Had the blonde been the cause of Callie's pain? No, that couldn't be it. It had to be something else... right?

Noticing Aria was looking at her expectantly, she decided she should answer her, "I'll see what I can find out".

#

Another 2 hours later and Aria was driving Arizona back to her apartment.

The blonde was racking her brains on how to break up with Aria. Should she just go with the truth and say she doesn't like her romantically? Or go for the she wanted to be alone just now route?

Clearing her throat, she decided to just got with the truth, "Aria you know we've been having a great couple of weeks lately right?" The Latina nodded as Arizona continued. "Well I've been thinking that maybe we would make better frie..."

The blonde was interrupted by Aria's phone ringing. The brunette hit the ignore key.

"It's probably just work you were saying?"

"Huh... oh yeah, right... well you see I love spending time with you. We have a good laugh but I just think we would be better off as..."

Again, Arizona was interrupted by Aria's phone.

This time Aria checked the caller ID, "I'm sorry it's my mom, I better take this"

Pulling over, the brunette answered the phone call.

Arizona sat in the passenger seat of the car and watched as the Aria's face fell. Clearly whatever news she had just received wasn't good.

Aria ended the call and just sat frozen to the spot.

"Aria... what did your mom say?", Arizona asked quietly.

The brunette looked round at her with tears in her eyes, "My father's in the hospital. He has had a heart attack", Aria said without any facial expression.

A/N: Arghhh right? ;) I know, I know but at least Arizona has finally admitted to herself that she has no feelings for Aria. Before you guys shout at me for lack of Calzona action let me just say the next chapter will have some Calzona interaction not telling you if it is going to be good or bad though :P Leave me lots of reviews please *insert puppy dog look here* I really love reading and responding to them. Next chapter can be expected next Saturday :)


	14. Chapter 14 – Playing with fire

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Okay I've got to start off with my apologies, I uploaded the wrong copy of the chapter. I accidentally uploaded the uncorrected one, it has been fixed now, but all blame for the mistakes go to me not my beta. Also someone had kinda messed with the chapter, clearly I missed a few mistakes before sending it to my beta :$ Now for some replies :)

Calzonafan123: Thank you for commenting again :D It certainly won't be easy for Arizona.  
>Trish92: Thank you :D The example Teddy used was actually how my friend (and my beta) got me to realise in when I was in this situation.<br>Awesomegreys: Hope you continue to read and enjoy and I'll try make the story move a little faster, maybe longer updates? would you like that?  
>SDARCTfan: Arizona is just to nice a person<br>AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe: That is the first step ;)  
>AZsgirl: And I'm loving your comments. Keep them up ;)<br>funkyshaz57: I noticed its dragging a bit so next few chapters should bring the story to where I want it to be. This is my first fanfic so I'm just kinda going with the flow but thanks for the comment and I hope you continue to read the story.  
>DeviantOrchid: Thanks I love critical responses, please if you have any more pointers let me know. This is my first time writing and posting online so I'm very eager to learn.<br>SydneeeyGrant: It was one of my friends being an annoyance glad it amused you though :)  
>worldofsophia: It will conclude shortly... ;)<br>xenaville: I'll need to keep the puppy dog eyes up then ;)  
>GAfan1912: I have to agree :)<br>CalzonaFan01: Thank you, I'll try keep it up :)  
>12MilesWest: I'm glad and they will get together...someday ;)<br>Louisa17: I'm glad you like it, I'll try keep this fanfic interesting :P  
>allthingsluv: Do you think Arizona should break it off while he is sick?<br>Slyone41: Oh you may be close ;)  
>FightingIrishFan15: Glad you commented again and glad you are still enjoying :)<p>

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my awesome Kerper my beta :D

**Chapter 14 – Playing with fire**

After Aria's admission, Arizona had taken over the wheel and drove the brunette home and then called Teddy to pick her up. Aria had asked her to stay, but instead, Arizona insisted that her and Callie should be alone. Truthfully, Arizona didn't think she could see Callie so upset and not be able to comfort her. So she went home.

The next day, Aria and Callie had flown out to Miami to visit their father. Aria had managed to get a few weeks off work. Callie on the other hand, had only manage to get two days off, so she would be returning home.

#

It was the morning that Arizona was due back at work and she woke up rather happy. After showering and having breakfast, she started getting dressed. While in her room, her cell rang. With a t-shirt half over her head, she clicked to answer and put it on loud speaker assuming it was Teddy.

"Hey" came Aria's defeated voice.

The blonde quickly threw the t-shirt over her head, picked up the phone and took it off loud speaker. Placing the phone to her ear, she began to speak.

"Hey honey, how is your dad doing?" Arizona asked in the nicest of tones.

"No change… That's not actually why I called. I know you start back at work today and I have a big favour to ask you".

Arizona swallowed worried about what this 'big favour' could be. "Sure, anything I can do to help you out" the blonde answered.

"Well, my sister Callie could only get two days off work so she returned home last night and will be at work today. Could you make sure she is okay… well as okay as to be expected. She was really broken up out here. Here and dad have always been really close".

Arizona had a mental freak out. She couldn't watch Callie be upset all day without comforting her. Would Callie even allow here to help anyway? They were supposed to be staying away from each other.

"Sure. I can keep an eye on her but wouldn't Mark be better at this?" the blonde asked hoping that Aria would agree.

"He would yeah… but he is in L.A just now" Aria replied.

"Oh… Okay well I'll make sure Calliope is okay" Arizona said and instantly self scolded herself for using Callie's full name.

"Thanks Ari… Bye" with that, the brunette hung up the phone.

Arizona thanked her lucky stars that Aria hadn't noticed her slip up. Then continued with her internal freak out, 'damn, what did I just agree to? This can't end well'.

#

Arizona had went into hospital at 8am. Even though she hadn't been at this hospital long, it seemed as though her presence was missed on the paeds wing. Everyone was more than happy that she had returned. After she had filled out some paper work in her office, she had taken a walk over to the ortho wing to see if she could 'accidentally' bump into a certain Latina.

This hadn't happened, so she had decided to check the surgical board to she if Callie was in surgery. It turned out that she was scheduled in to start an 8 hour surgery in just under 2 hours. The blonde surgeon stood for a second and thought. She figured if Callie wasn't in the ortho wing, then she must be in the cafeteria filling up before her long surgery.

Looking at her watch, she decided she had time to go up and check. Walking to the cafeteria, she spotted the object of her quest sitting alone at a table in the corner, moving cereal around in a bowl with her spoon.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde headed over to the table.

"Hey" Arizona said in a soft voice. Callie looked up towards her and Arizona could see that the brunette had been crying.

"Hey" the sad voice of the brunette replied as her head looked back down towards her uneaten bowl of cereal.

"Mind if I sit?" Arizona asked hopeful.

"There's an empty table over there" Callie said coldly and pointed to a table at the other end of the cafeteria without lifting her head.

"I know… erm… I just thought that maybe instead of us both sitting alone… that maybe we could just sit together" Arizona said trying to desperately catch Callie's eyes.

Callie's head shout up, but she continued to avoid the fellow surgeons gaze. "well you thought wrong! Just go away Arizona" she snapped.

"Calliope…" Arizona started but didn't quite know how to finish.

"No! Don't! Just don't call me that! Here, if you want the table, have it. I'm done anyway" Callie said as she got up and left the cafeteria.

Arizona considered following her but decided it was probably a bad idea. She sat down at the table and placed her head in her hands in defeat. Before she had time to think about anything else, her pager went off. Looking at it, she noticed it was important, so headed off to her paeds unit. On her way there, she decided that she would tray and talk to Callie after her surgery.

#

At 7pm, Arizona had pretty much finished up for the day. She only had a few pieces of paper work tat she had to do before heading home, but it wouldn't take long. Looking at her watch, she noticed that Callie would have scrubbed out 30 minutes ago. With this in mind, she quickly finished her paper work and headed to the ortho wing of the hospital, hoping she hadn't missed Callie.

As she arrived at ortho, she couldn't see the brunette anywhere. Just then, she saw Avery, who she remembered was scheduled to scrub in on Callie's earlier surgery.

"Dr Avery! You wouldn't happen to know where Ca… Dr Torres is would you?" the attending asked the resident.

"Yes actually, I just seen her head into an on call room back there Dr Robbins", the young man responded pointing over his shoulder to the room.

"Thanks Avery" Arizona said as she headed towards the room.

Arizona placed her hand on the handle of the on call room door but didn't make any move to open it. 'Come on, you are being stupid! Just open the damn door… Why haven't you opened the door yet? Come on! Just suck it up and do it'. Taking a deep breath, Arizona stopped her internal battle and opened the door.

Inside the room she saw Callie sitting on a bed just staring at the wall opposite.

"Callio…" the blonde started, but didn't finish. She cleared her throat and started again, "Callie?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Callie asked in a defeated tone.

"Because I just want to make sure you're okay…"

"Okay! How could I possibly be okay? My dad, the man I love most in this world, is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life! And what… You think I can be okay with that?" Callie shouted at the blonde.

"That's not what I meant" Arizona tried to calm her fellowe surgeon down.

"Then what did you mean Arizona?"

"Callie, I didn't come here to be yelled at…" Arizona said in an even tone. She didn't want to shout at the Latina, but she wasn't going to take this.

"Then why did you come in here?" Callie said as she stood off the bed and for the first time, made eye contact with the blonde.

Arizona was taken aback by the look in Callie's eyes. She couldn't quite tell what was going on inside Callie's head.

"I…I want to help you Callie" came her stuttered response.

Callie took a step towards the blonde. "Really? You want to help me? That's why you came in here?" Callie continued, taking small steps towards the blonde.

Arizona took a tentative step back until her back was flat against the wall opposite the bed. "Yes…"

"Are you sure? Or did you just come in here to make out with me some more?" Callie said coldly. Here body was almost touching the blonde's now.

"No! That's not…" Arizona's words were cut off by Callie crashing her lips against her own. This kiss was different from any the pair had shared before. It was angry and rushed. Just as Callie's tongue was trying to enter the blonde's mouth, Arizona pushed the Latina off her.

"What the hell Callie?"

Callie's face fell. She instantly regretted her actions as she saw the completely shocked look on Arizona's face. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh my god… Arizona… I'm sorry… Oh god, I'm so sorry" Callie said in-between sobs.

Arizona's face softened. She hared seeing Callie like this. It actually hurt her to see Callie cry.

Arizona took a step towards the Latina, "come here" she said as she tried to pull Callie into a hug.

Arizona waked them both over to the bed and put Callie down to sit on the edge of the bed, never breaking the hug.

Callie continued to cry into Arizona's chest, the blonde kept her tight hold on the Latina. She had no idea how much time had passed but Callie's breathing seemed to have evened out that well that she was now asleep. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping surgeon, Arizona kicked off her shoes and lay back on the bed pulling Callie with her. Shortly after she felt her own eyes beginning to close and before she knew it, she was asleep with the still sleeping Latina in her arms.

A/N: What do you think? Gave Callie a little dark moment in this chapter :P Qucik question, are you guys liking the responses to your comments or are they just annoying? Would love it if yous left me lots of comments again :') Next Chapter will be up in 7 days, might be convinced to do it in 4 days then another next Saturday will depend on number of comments it get ;)


	15. Chapter 15 – I want you

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Mid week update how nice am I? ;) So bit of a mix response to my question about replying to all your comments so I'm going to try meet yous have way I'll reply to a few each time but just know I read and appreciate every last one :D

AZsgirl: Thanks for another review :) I'm thinking Callie will calm down ;)  
>Awesomegreys: Oh you may be on to something ;)<br>Slyone41: Could you get over your sister kissing the person you're dating? ;) Maybe Aria will be the bigger person though...  
>: You're cute :')<br>Trish92: I do really care about what you guys say, yous keep me motivated ;)  
>Calzonafan123: thinking you'll like this chapter ;)<br>xenaville: Sorry I forgot the puppy eyes :o Just always assume I'm giving you them cause I really love reading reviews :')

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s My beta is dealing with personal stuff right now so any and all mistakes made are mine and I take full responsibility for them

**Chapter 15 – I want you**

Arizona woke up alone in the on call room. It took her a few moments to figure out why she was in an on call room but once she remembered it was the fact that she was alone that threw her. Where had Calliope gone? Did she get paged or did she just wake up and leave. Had Arizona over stepped. 'Damn it why did I have to fall asleep' she cursed herself.

Just then she heard her phone signal a new text message picking up the phone she saw the message was from Aria

_Hey Ari did you manage to check on Callie? A_

'Great how do I respond to this!' the surgeon thought

_Yeah I did, she seems really down but I'm going to keep an eye on her don't worry. I've actually lost track of her just now though any chance you could forward me her number Az_

A minute later the surgeons phone went again. It was Aria sending her Callie's number and telling her that she 'was the best'.

Arizona instantly felt guilty. She really wished she had been able to break up with Aria before all this but how could she break up with her now while her dad was in hospital.

_I'm happy to help Az_

Arizona sent the response to Aria before starting a text to Callie

_Hey Callie its Arizona. I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have over stepped it just hurt me to see you in so much pain. Please don't try and deal with all of this yourself. I know Mark is out of town so please while he is away let me be his replacement. I promise to stay within the friend region. I just want to help you Az xx_

The surgeon put her shoes back on, put her phone in her pocket and left the on call room heading for home.

#

Callie had woken feeling unbelievably comfortable. It was then that she felt the small arms that were wrapped around her and the moving torso that her head lay on. Suddenly everything came back to her, her actions towards the blonde and then crying herself to sleep in her arms. This was wrong she couldn't be laying on a bed cuddled up with the woman her little sister was dating, especially since said sister was in Miami with their sick father.

It all became to much for Callie, she had to get out of there. She slowly removed herself from Arizona's hold so as not to wake the sleeping blonde and quickly exited the room and went home.

It was the next day and Callie was laying in bed still wide awake she hadn't slept at all last night and now her alarm clock was signalling that it was time for another 12 hours shift at the hospital. She had received Arizona's text last night but had decided against a response, she didn't deserve Arizona's sympathy not after the way she had treated her and the fact that Arizona was apologizing just made Callie feel worse.

How could she have been so horrible towards the blonde and to force herself on her, who does that? Callie was racked with guilt she had truly shocked herself with her actions. She cared deeply for Arizona so how could she possibly have been so cruel to her?

Callie couldn't answer the questions running through her head. She got up out of bed and started to get ready for the day if she was lucky she would be able to avoid the object of her thoughts all day.

Before Callie left for work she received a phone call from Aria saying that their dad was getting let home but that her younger sister would be staying out there a few extra weeks to help there mom out at the house

#

As Callie was walking toward the hospital she spotted Teddy walking directly towards her, with none other than Arizona. She quickly dove behind a bush. 'What are you doing? I know I said I was going to avoid her but this is a bit much' Callie thought to herself although made no movement to get up from behind the bush. Satisfied that enough time had passed for the blondes to have disappeared she started to get up from behind the bush. As she lifted her head up she came face to face with an amused looking Arizona.

Arizona had her arms crossed over her chest with a smirk on her face she tilted her head to the side and just gave the Latina an _are you serious_ look_._

Callie looked like a deer caught in the head lights she opened her mouth several time to speak but not words would come.

"Bit much don't you think?" came Arizona's comment.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Callie tried to play it cool.

"Hiding behind a bush just too avoid me?" Arizona said with a smirk

"What? That no...no I wasn't...I mean...erm...I dropped an earring" Callie stuttered out happy with the end result

"Oh I see, sorry I thought you were avoiding me" the blonde fake apologized she knew Callie was lying.

"Well I'm not, you are so full of yourself" the brunette said as she walked passed the stunned blonde, towards the hospital entrance.

Arizona laughed and followed "Callie" she shouted. Callie stopped walking and turned to face her. Arizona continued to walk until she was right beside the Latina before whispering in her ear "You still have both earrings in" with that she entered the hospital leaving Callie standing embarrassed outside the hospital.

#

12 hours later and Callie had finished her shift she was happy that she had managed to avoid Arizona for the rest of the day. Or she was that was until she walked into said woman as she was exiting the hospital.

"Oh wait would you like me to wait until you hide behind the bush?" Arizona joked.

The Latina just sighed and quickly walked out of the hospital but not quick enough because the blonde followed her.

"Callie? Come on I was joking."

Callie stopped and spun around. "I know you were joking Arizona, but its not funny! You know what yes I hid behind a bush, get over it! I only did it because I cannot stop thinking about how I treated you and its tearing me up inside!" she let out in one big breath

"Callie.."

"No Arizona don't! Don't be nice to me! Just please...don't be nice. I don't deserve it" Callie said fighting back tears.

"Hey I get to decide who I am nice to and who I'm not and you are one the nice list luckily enough for you" Arizona said giving the brunette a smile.

"Please...we can't do this"

Arizona interrupted Callie before she could say any more. "Do what? Talk? Look Callie we can let this be awkward between us or we can suck it up and be friends. I get that you don't want anything more to happen between us because of Aria but for the record I don't want Aria I want you. Have done since you walked in on me in my bra but if that is not what you want fine. I can pretend my feelings don't exist for you but I can't not have you in my life! And for the record I'm not going to keep pretending that I have feelings for Aria and I will be breaking up with her! Not for you, but because we have not romantic connection. And me and you" Arizona gestured between them "We are going to be friends...because I'm an awesome friend" she finished her rant with a smile.

"Okay..." was all Callie could come up with.

"Okay" Arizona repeated and nodded.

"Do you... Erm want to come over and hang out? I was just going to order some pizza and watch tv" Callie asked her happy to try this friendship thing.

"That would be lovely Calliope" the blonde responded.

A/N: Happy? Overload me with your thoughts :D Next chapter will be up Saturday :)

A/N2: If your read the top A/N then you know I am writing beta-less, if anyone is interested in filling in for the next few weeks please PM me you would be helping me out a lot.


	16. Chapter 16 – Friends

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Big thank you to Donna (xnovakov) for offering to help me out! :D

In a rush tonight so I can't do replies :( But I have read EVERY review and want to say thank you and keep it up ;)

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my beta Kerry Perry

**Chapter 16 – Friends **

On the walk over to Callie's apartment, neither of the two said a word. Both of them too caught up in their own thoughts. Unknown to each other but they were both thinking about the same thing 'could we really just be friends?'

It wasn't until they reached the building that Callie lived in that the silence was broken. It was the brunette that finally spoke.

"Erm... we should take the stairs, the lift has a record of breaking down."

"Oh okay" Arizona replied with a smile as they headed towards the stairway.

This was of course a lie, the elevator worked perfectly fine. Callie just didn't think she could be in such a small space alone with the blonde and not take her into her arms and kiss her.

As the pair ascended the stairs, silence fell over them again. They eventually reached the apartment door and Callie unlocked and held the door open for Arizona.

Arizona gave Callie a smile and entered the apartment.

Stepping into the main living area, she looked back round towards Callie who was removing her coat.

"Nice place you've got."

Callie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "Arizona... you have been in my apartment before."

"I know... I know I have, I just never told you before" Arizona smile before continuing "plus, there was this horrible awkward mood setting between us, I thought it would be a nice way to break it" she finished with a wink.

"Glad it wasn't just me who felt it."

"I don't like awkwardness so lets just get rid of that. What do you say?" Arizona said giving the Latina her best smile.

"Okay. Can I take your coat?" the Latina held out her hand and Arizona passed over her coat.

With that, the awkward silence seemed to be gone.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Callie offered.

"What kind you got?"

"Red or White"

"I'll take a glass of white if you don't mind" the blonde replied taking a seat on the sofa.

Callie poured herself a glass of red and a glass of white for Arizona. She put her ipod on shuffle in the docking station and turned it down so it was just background music then joined the blonde on the sofa.

"So, how was your day?"

The next hour was spent discussing their days, the awkward atmosphere long gone. Sometime within the hour, both surgeons had slipped off their shoes and now had their feet tucked underneath them. The pair were facing each other and Callie's arm was laying along the back of the sofa behind Arizona.

Arizona was in the middle of telling Callie about a card that one of the children had made her when Callie noticed a stray hair dangling on the other woman's face. Without thinking she moved the hand that was on the back of the sofa and tucked the hair behind Arizona's ear. Her finger tips then traced a line along the blondes jaw towards her lips. Arizona had stopped talking and just looked into Callie's eyes. Callie's hand moved to cup her face. Both never breaking eye contact. Just as Callie started to move towards Arizona, the blonde's phone beeped signalling a new message.

Callie sat back, dropped her hand and looked away.

Arizona leaned over and picked up her phone that was sitting on the coffee table. She quickly read the text, it was just a message from her mom checking up on her. Deciding she could text her back later, she placed the phone back down and sat back on the sofa.

"Arizona I'm..." Callie started but was intercepted.

"Oh I love this song!" Arizona said as she jumped off the sofa and headed over towards the music player turning it up. She then started to dance around the living room.

Callie sat and watched Arizona with an amused smirk on her face.

"Stop staring at my hot ass and come join me Calliope!"

With that Callie got up and started to dance with Arizona.

The two danced separately at first, but about half way into the song, Arizona span around so her back was to Callie and on instinct Callie placed her hands onto the other woman's hips. As Arizona didn't flinch at the contact, the Latina decided to leave her hands there as they continued to dance.

By the time the song ended, Arizona's back was fully placed to Callie's front. Arizona placed her head back so it was sitting on Callie as another song started to play. Neither moving a muscle.

Callie bent down till her lips were almost touching the blonde's ear before whispering, "You're ass isn't that hot."

Arizona took a step out of the Latina's arms and span around with shock in her eyes.

"Take that back" she said in fake seriousness.

"Or what?" Callie challenged.

"Or I will make you."

Callie laughed, "You? Make me?" she said between laughs.

"I'm tougher than I look Calliope."

"Oh I'm sure you are" she said sarcastically.

Arizona tackled Callie over the arm of the sofa and onto the seats successfully pinning her beneath her body.

"Believe me now?" the blonde said with a smirk.

"You got lucky."

"So do you take it back yet?" Arizona said as she sat up and straddled Callie's hips, keeping the Latina's hand under her legs.

"No..."

Arizona started to tickle Callie, screams coming from the Latina.

"What about now?" Arizona asked as she continued tickling her.

"Okay... okay... you have a hot ass" Callie got out between screams of laughter.

Arizona sat up satisfied giving a dimpled smile. What she didn't notice is that she had allowed Callie to slip her hands free. Callie quickly flipped them both on the the floor, careful not to hurt either of them.

They both now lay on the floor. A giggling Callie on top of the giggling Arizona. Their faces inches apart.

5 minutes later and the laughter finally came to an end. Both woman suddenly became aware of their closeness.

"I want to kiss you" Arizona stated, moving her face a little closer to the Latina.

"I want to kiss you too" Callie said, also moving her face a little closer.

"But we shouldn't" Arizona said, still moving her lips closer.

"No, we shouldn't" Callie said, but her lips were now brushing the blonde's.

Not a second later and the pairs lips were on each others, hand tangled in the others hair.

Callie's tongue traced a line along Arizona's lips. Arizona quickly opened her mouth, allowing Callie's tongue to enter hers. Arizona then started to massage the Latina's tongue with her own.

Once they both needed oxygen, Callie pulled back and looked into Arizona's eyes for any sign of regret, but she didn't find any. Arizona looked for the same, but couldn't see any regret in Callie's eyes either.

Callie lay on top of Arizona for another 5 minutes in silence. She then placed another soft kiss onto the blondes lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she said and then kissed Arizona again.

"I know" Arizona managed to get out before Callie placed another kiss on her lips.

"We should stop" another kiss.

"Ok" another kiss.

"I can't" another kiss.

"I'll leave then" yet, another kiss.

"Do you have to?" Callie looked into the eyes of the woman.

"It's what is right Calliope."

"Okay" the Latina then placed her lips to the blonde's again, but this kiss wasn't just seconds long. It was much more like the first kiss tonight.

When Callie pulled back, she extracted herself form Arizona and stood up. She the helped Arizona up.

No words were said as Arizona gathered her stuff and headed towards the door. Before she left she turned back to the Latina and asked, "I'll text you?"

"Please do" came Callie's quick reply.

And with that the blonde left and Callie threw herself back on the sofa 'I knew we couldn't just be friends!'

A/N: What do you guy think? Leave lots of reviews! :D I will try do another chapter for Wednesday but I make no promises. If its not up then I'll do two on the Saturday


	17. Chapter 17 – Arizona's POV

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Thank you for your lovely comments/reviews: Trish92, Slyone41, Awesomegreys, Louisa17, xenaville, xnovakov, Calzonafan123, AZsgirl and allthingsluv.

calzonarizzles9: Wish I could update more often but I lead a pretty hetic life :P  
>The Little Violist Composer: I usually update once a week but I'm in the middle of trying to change it to two.<br>chawkchic: I agree ;)

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my beta Donna

**Chapter 17 – Arizona's POV**

As soon as the door closes behind me a wave of guilt washes over me. I'm not a cheater, I know how ironic that sounds, but I'm not. I have never cheated in my life, not on a person, not in school, not even on crosswords but when I'm with Calliope...the kissing doesn't feel like cheating, it feels right.

I lean back against Calliope's door trying to sort through my emotions. My body is screaming at me to go back inside and run my hands all over Calliope's body, but my head keeps reminding me that it's wrong and that I have to be the adult here and walk away.

A few more minutes pass and I decide that my head is probably right and I should head home, _stupid head_.

On my short walk over to the hospital to get my car I run through a few different things that could have happened tonight had I not come to my senses. Reaching my car I get into the drivers seat and prepare for the drive home.

During the drive I can't take my mind off a certain Latina I kissed earlier tonight. Just as I'm pulling into my street I change my mind and decide to head over to Teddy's. I need someone to talk through my thoughts with me.

After another 10 minutes of driving I am parking outside Teddy's house. I check the clock in the car and see that it's 11.30pm. Well here's hoping you're still up Ted's.

Chapping on Teddy's door I wait for her to come and answer. Usually I would just walk right in but with it being so late I assume the door is locked and I don't have my spare key on me. A short time passes before I can hear Teddy mumbling behind the door as she unlocks it.

The door flies open and a sleepy Teddy stands before me, I've clearly woken her up.

"This better be good Robbins!" she snaps but I can tell she's not really angry.

I give her a dimpled smile, no one can stay mad at me if I flash then the dimples. I then walk passed her into her house and take a seat on the sofa.

"I need your help" I say.

She follows my lead and takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

"This wouldn't be another problem involving a Latina would it?"

"Yes..." I trail off

"Aria or Callie?" the fact that my best-friend has to asks just sends another wave of guilt over me.

Aria is in Miami taking care of her sick dad and I'm here making out with her sister in their apartment. I feel sick, literally sick. How can I be doing this to a person? Especially Aria, she has been nothing but nice to me.

My emotions all become too much and tears start to spill from my eyes. Teddy instantly moves closer to me, wraps her arms around me and whispers encouraging words into my ear. I continue to cry, I'm not sure why, I just feel so horrible.

"Arizona talk to me" Teddy says to me with nothing but concern in her voice.

Sniffing and wiping tears from my cheeks I try to tell her what had happened to make me come to her house at such a late hour.

"I...I...I went to Calliope's house tonight" its all I get out before more tears come.

"oh...Arizona tell me you didn't?"

I quickly snap out of Teddy's arms "No! Of course I didn't do...THAT"

"Okay, Okay. Then why the tears?"

"We kissed" I say as I curl back into my best-friend's arms.

"Okay..." Teddy says hesitantly, I can tell she is struggling to keep up.

"We shouldn't be kissing" I say hoping to clear things up but she is still confused.

"I'm a horrible person" I say and at this I see a light bulb go off in her head.

She lets me cry a little longer before speaking again.

"Y'know Arizona, we don't choose who we fall in love with..." I interrupt before she finishes

"I'm not in love"

"Okay. Let me try again. We don't choose who we are attracted to, it just happens" she gives me a small smile.

"I know you are trying to help Teddy but that doesn't. Even if I didn't choose to be attracted to Calliope, I still chose to kiss her and let her kiss me"

"I won't lie to you and tell you that's untrue but I can say this attraction is a strong force and it can overcome our greater judgement at times. I know you Arizona and you are NOT a bad person"

"It doesn't feel that way" I say sadly

"Look at me" when I don't make eye contact with Teddy she grabs my shoulders and brings my body up till its facing her. "Look. At. Me" I lift my head and look into her eyes. "You are not a bad person. Yes you made crappy decisions but you are still a good man in a storm".

Teddy was around my house enough when I was growing up to know that 'a good man in a storm' was all I ever wanted to be. Her saying those words to me puts a little smile on my face.

"Now you can make this all right if you just call Aria and tell her it's over" I go to interrupt but she continues on "I know you don't want to cause her more hurt but her dad is out of hospital and getting better right?" I nod. "Then there is nothing stopping you" again I try to interrupt but she stops me by raising a hand to shush me. "Do not even give me the 'I don't want to do it over the phone' nonsense because its the 21st centenary everyone is doing it and it might seem harsh but you tried to do it in person and its better that she knows sooner rather than later".

"You're right, I need to do this now" I say

"Well not now because its almost 1 in the morning but after some sleep you can call her"

I nod and give her a weak smile. "Thanks Theodora"

"What are best-friends for? Now I'm going back to bed. You can sleep in the guest room tonight and we can talk more in the morning"

With that Teddy turns and heads for her bedroom.

Am laying in the 'guest bedroom', I don't know why we call it that I'm the only one who ever sleeps in here and the drawers have my clothes in them its really just my room, when I suddenly remember I was supposed to text Calliope. Oh shit.

I quickly grab my phone to send her a text hoping that she is still awake.

_Hey, sorry I never text you sooner I got destracted. I'm at Teddy's Az xx_

I lay back down on the bed not expecting a reply, but seconds later my phone buzzes

_Hey, it's okay. Are you ok? C xx_

I type out a reply

_Yes and no I'm just so confused right now Az xx_

Re-reading the text I sent I can see how it may have been read and quickly type out another text

_Not about my feelings toward you, just about the situation Az xx_

I wait a few moments for her reply,

_I am too, how about we grab lunch at the hospital tomorrow and talk about it? C xx_

I am so glad that she picked a public place to talk because right now I don't trust myself to be left alone with her.

_That sounds great. Good night Calliope Az xx_

Just before I set my phone down I read her last text

_Sweet dreams Arizona C xx_

#

The next morning I wake up and feel a little bit better, of course I still feel bad about what I've done to Aria but no as bad.

Teddy left me a note saying she got paged in, that she was sorry and that she would catch up with me later so we could talk. The note also said in capital letters to 'CALL ARIA'

Deciding to do as the note said I pick up my phone and call her number, it rings out. Deciding there is no harm in trying again I re-dial it. After a few rings Aria's breathless voice comes over the phone.

**"Hey Ari, what's up?"**

"Hey, not a lot. I was just hoping we could talk.."

I hear Aria and another female giggling on the other side of the line.

"...is this a bad time?"

**"Erm.. yeah actually I'm just out on a run with Kate, can I call you back later?"**

"Okay, call as soon as you can Aria"

**"Will do Ari, Bye"**

Before I get a chance to say bye the line is dead. Hmmm weird. Putting my phone down I start to get ready for work.

A/N: What do you guys think of the whole POV thing, like? hate? Let me know :D Can expect another update tonight but after UK X factor, that's right I'm hooked _come on Little Mix!. _But seriously get those reviews in ;)


	18. Chapter 18 – Callie's POV

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Well the POV thing seemed to go down well. This chapter is basically the same but Callie's POV. Just wanted to show what was happening within both their heads after what happened.

peaseandcarrots: Thanks for the review, I'll take that on board.  
>Catskiing: Thanks I love your comments and you'll need to wait and see ;)<br>NncyL72: What are you thinking? ;)  
>xnovakov: I giggle whilst running all the time ;)...NOT<br>Orquas: THis chapter is POV too so enjoy :)  
>McQuirky: Few people are thinking that :P Woo a fellow little mixer :D<br>Awesomegreys: Has she moved on? ;)  
>cassitorresrobbins1116: She may have ;)<p>

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

p.s Thanks to my beta Donna

**Chapter 18 – Callie's POV**

As I hear the door that Arizona just walked out of click shut I instantly feel a mixture of guilt and loss. I physically miss Arizona's presence in the room. How can something so wrong feel so right?

I tried tonight, I really did. I tried not to be attracted to the blonde, but I don't think it's possible. Every time my eyes connect with those ocean blues I get butterflies in my stomach, although they are not so much butterflies as elephants. It's not something I can control, my body just takes over.

A small part of me really believed tonight could work, that we could just be friends but how do you just be friends with someone who makes you feel so much. Just being within the same space makes my skin feel like it's on fire. I can't wait to be able to feel her skin on my...Woah snap out of it Torres! She is with your sister. She is with your sister...There it is, the reason for my guilt. How can I be thinking about the woman who is with my sister.

How can I be doing this to Aria? I thought what George did to me was bad...but this is worse, much worse. She is my sister, I love her, but still I continue to hurt her? I have to stop what I'm doing with Arizona, whatever that is, but how? I can't not have her in my life but I can't be around her and not touch her.

Needing to clear my head I head for the shower and get ready for bed. By the time I come back into the living room I notice that its 12.15am. Remembering that Arizona said she was going to text me I head over and pick my phone up off the coffee table.

No new messages? My heart sinks. She must have forgot or maybe she just doesn't want to text me any more. Maybe she was hurt on the way home, at this thought I start to panic. I should call her, I go to Arizona's name on my contact list, my thumb hangs over the call button. What if she is fine and just doesn't want to speak to me? Looking back at my phone I notice the name above Arizona, 'Addison', instantly I scroll up and hit call. Addison will be able to talk some sense into me.

"**Hey, long time no speak"** Addison says.

"Hey Adds" I reply

"**What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"**

"I need some advice"

"**Who is he?"**

Oh yeah that's right she still doesn't know about the whole Erica thing

"Well actually...it's a she.." I trail off waiting for her to respond or hang up.

"**Callie Torres speaking the vagina monologues, who would have guessed. Anyway who is she?"**

"Really...that's all you have to say?"

"**I don't know what you expect me to say Callie..."**

"I thought you would be a bit more shocked, maybe even try to tell me it's just a crush"

"**It's no big deal, attraction is to a person not a gender. I mean who hasn't tried a bit of both"**

"I hadn't till Erica. Wait! You tell me you have?"

"**I've had a few girlfriends, no biggy"**

"Addison, this is a whole new side to you"

"**As I said attraction goes for a person not a gender. Anyway tell me about this Erica you called me about, what's the problem?"**

"Actually we're finished..." before I can finish Addison speaks

"**oh cal I'm so sorry.."**

"Don't be, I'm over it. I actually called you about another girl..."

"**Well look at you go. Tell me the problem"**

"Well you see she was over earlier and we kissed a few times and when she left she told me she would text me and she hasn't" I say feeling a little childish. I decided to leave the details of who Arizona is out for now.

"**Callie she probably fell asleep or something stop worrying" **before I speak Addison cuts me of **"Look I know you, just relax and if she hasn't text you in the morning then you can start to freak but for now just relax"**

"Thanks Add, I knew you would calm me down"

For the next 30 minutes I sit on the phone and talk to Addison about what we have been up to since the last time we saw each other. We even arrange a week for her to come down later on this month.

As I come off the phone my phone vibrates signalling a text message. I instantly smile as I see it's from Arizona.

After a few text's to each other and arranging to have lunch tomorrow to talk I head to bed.

A/N: Short I know, but it is the second update of the night ;) PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWS I truely LOVE them!


	19. Chapter 19 – We can do this

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Ok I know I majorly SUCK! Been too long since an update but honestly guys I couldn't have updated before now my head was to messed up with everything else going on in my life. I'm not trying to get sympathy just telling yous how it is. Anyway I'm back :D and will be updating weekly again. This week though I'm going to try get a few chapters up to make up for lost time

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 19 – We can do this**

When Arizona arrived at work she went straight into an emergency surgery on a 9 year-old that didn't end well. Not long after her first surgery she was back in the OR with another emergency patient, the outcome wasn't any better than the first. All that was keeping her going right now was the thought of having lunch with Callie. But before lunch she had some paper work to fill out so she was heading back up to her office.

As she stepped into the elevator she came face to face with her best friend, there was also a few interns in the elevator. Arizona gave her friend a smile that was returned and pushed the button for her floor. The elevator stopped at the floor before Arizona's but no one moved off the elevator and no one got on. She then noticed that it was the cardio floor and it was her friend who probably selected this floor, just as she turned to give her friend a questioning look Teddy spoke.

"Right off!" she directed t the interns

One intern looked like he was about to question the attending but after a death glare form Teddy he decided against it and stepped off. The doors closed and just seconds after the elevator was moving again Teddy hit the emergency stop button.

"You didn't break it off" Teddy said, it wasn't a question she could read Arizona too well.

At first Arizona was a little taking back by Teddy but eventually she came through with an answer.

"I tried"

Teddy just raised an eyebrow at her

"No, seriously, I did try but she said it was a bad time and that she would call back."

Teddy studied her best friend, to she if there was any hint of a lie. Once she was satisfied that she was indeed telling the truth she released the emergency stop and stood back beside the blonde.

"You tell her when she calls back" Teddy ordered.

"Yes...Mom" Arizona whispered the last bit but Teddy still heard her and gave her friend a playful push on the shoulder.

Once the elevator arrived at Arizona's floor she said goodbye to her friend and headed for her office to get her paperwork done.

#

Callie was having quite a quiet day at the hospital just a few routine surgery's nothing special. She had heard the news of fellow surgeons being pulled into emergency surgeries though. One of which was Arizona, she hoped that all had went well for her. She knew the blonde was an amazing surgeon but sometimes there is just nothing that can be done.

It was almost mid day and Callie was eager to see the blonde so decided she would sent her a text to see if she was ready for lunch.

_Hey, just wondered if you were ready for lunch yet? C xx_

Within a few seconds she has a reply.

_Hey you, sorry I really need to finish up some paper work just now, but meet you in the cafeteria in 20 mins? Az xx_

Callie smiled at the text message and put her phone back into her pocket.

Since she had sometime to spare she decided to take a walk down to the ER to see if there was anything exciting happening down there.

#

20 minutes later Arizona was walking into the cafeteria, her eyes instantly connected with beautiful brown ones that she had been waiting to see all day. The two surgeons smiled at each others. Breaking eye contact Arizona went and collected some food then went to sit next to Callie.

"Hey" Callie was the first to speak.

"Hey" Arizona smiled.

There was a small awkward pause before Arizona continued.

"How's your day been so far?"

"Can't complain really, been pretty easy. You?" Callie was glad that Arizona seemed happy to make small talk instead of focusing on the hard stuff.

"No too good to be honest, its only mid day and I've lost two patients" the blonde gave a sad smile.

"You're an amazing surgeon, you would have gave those kids the best chance possible. We just can't save everyone" the brunette said as she caught Arizona's eye and gave her a smile.

"Its just hard y'know?" Arizona said.

"I do"

again there was a short awkward pause but the blonde broke it again.

"So...you wanted to talk"

"I did" was all Callie could muster up.

The blonde gave a small laugh. "You need me to start?"

The brunette just nodded.

"I tried to break up with Aria this morning" Arizona was unsure of what else to say.

"You did?" Callie asked almost shocked.

"Yeah, I wasn't joking when I told you I was going to do it Calliope"

"No...yeah...I know you weren't I just didn't think it would be so soon...and over the phone"

"I don't want to be involved with someone I'm no attracted to longer than I have to be" Arizona was a bit snappy

"I know, I know. Its just she is still my sister and I care for her, be gentle okay?"

"I plan to be! I'm not a monster Calliope" the blonde snapped again.

"I'm sorry, I just know she really likes you." Callie tried to explain.

Arizona didn't know what to reply to that so she just remained silent.

"You said you 'tried' what happened?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not actually sure, she said she was busy and she would call me back. She was out a run with some girl...erm Kate I think her name was"

"KATE!" Callie all but shouted gaining some looks from other hospital workers in the cafeteria.

"Yes, why who is she?" the blondes curiosity was out in full.

"Oh..Erm..Nobody really just someone Aria said she didn't like any more." Callie tried to play it cool, Aria did not run and if she was with Kate they were definitely NOT running, she knew exactly what her sister and her sister's ex would be doing.

Arizona noticed Callie wasn't telling her everything but decided just to let it slide.

"Anyway when she calls back I'll tell her its over" Arizona said

"Okay" Callie said although she was still worrying about her sister, if she was with Kate then Callie was worried.

"Okay?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry, I just remembered some paper work I have to fill out, I have to go" Callie stood to leave but Arizona grabbed her hand. Callie suddenly was knocked out of her internal rambling and focused on the blonde touching her.

"What about us Calliope?" Arizona asked needing to know the answer.

Callie racked her brains trying to think of a plan. Kneeling in close to the blonde she spoke.

"We just have to stay away from each other till she calls"

Arizona looked hurt by this so Callie continued

"Don't be sad Arizona, I just can't be trusted to keep my hands off you, all you are doing is touching my hand right now and its doing crazy things to me"

A blush came across Arizona face, she released Callie hand.

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry Arizona, she will call then we can see each other again without feeling like horrible people" Callie finished standing up fully.

Arizona gave her a dimpled smile.

"We can do this" Callie said trying to convince herself more than Arizona.

A/N: Do you think they will be able to do it? leave reviews I've missed reading them.


	20. Chapter 20 – What to do

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Wow! I am shocked by the amount of reviews! :') I thought with it being ages since I had updated I would have lost most of your guys. Thank you all for sticking with me! And Thanks to the new people, I hope you continue to read and enjoy. You guys are why I write this. Now for some replies :D

Calzonafan123: Do you think the fact that Callie with heald that information with become an issue in the future?  
>xnovakov: Everything will be okay now :) thanks for your concern and no worries yous didn't pressure me into coming back I was well and truely ready.<br>worldofsophia: I'm getting there ;)  
>Awesomegreys: Nice to be back :) and I'll be fine now.<br>propgirl1: The sneaking around is kinda hot ;)  
>xenaville: Glad to be back :) Its coming just wait ;)<br>Slyone41: Thank you :')

Now on with it

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 20 – What to do**

Callie's POV

After I left Arizona in the cafeteria I went straight to my office to do some work to try and take my mind off of the beautiful blonde and off the news she had told me about my sister. I'm currently filling out some paper work but it isn't helping. Surely Aria wouldn't get back with Kate, she wouldn't cheat on Arizona. She seemed so into her..right?

When Kate cheated on Aria she was devastated. That bitch broke my little sister, she never fully recovered from the break up. Until Arizona I never thought she would ever be in another relationship. No she can't be back with Kate, she wouldn't be so stupid.

"Arghh!" I throw my pen down in frustration, this paper work clearly isn't taking my mind off anything.

Deciding that there is nothing to take my mind off this I pick up my phone and call my sister. Voice-mail, just great she is probably with Kate right now..._yuck!_

After another try I give up and decide to call my mom to see if she knows anything about this. After a few rings my moms voice comes over the phone.

"**Callie, hello. Its about time you called"**

"Hey mom, sorry things have been hectic at work since I got back"

"**That's okay dear I know how things can get"**

"How's dad?" I may have called about Aria but I'm still worried about my dad.

"**He is getting better day by day, stop worrying so much"**

"I'm glad, tell him to rest, I know what he is like he will be refusing to stay in bed" at this my mom lets out a laugh.

"**I will do dear"**

"Mom..." I pause not knowing how to ask my mom if Aria has been hanging around with Kate.

"**Spit it out Callie"**

"Erm... has Aria been much help?"

"**She has...but something tells me that wasn't the question you really wanted to ask" **My mom knows me so well.

"**Has she been hanging around with Kate?"**

"**Oh Callie...she has but Kate is not the big evil person you make her out to be"**

"Mom! She is! You never seen Aria after the break up or the years that followed! That woman destroyed her trust in anyone"

"**Callie, Aria is a big girl she can look after herself"**

"Mom.."

"**No Callie! Aria seems happy with her so just stay out of it"**

"But.."

"**Calliope Torres! You will listen to your mother!"**

"Fine! But when this all blows up again you will be sorry. Bye"

I hang up the phone annoyed at my mom. How can she think this is okay? This is anything but okay! She can't get back with Kate, I know she will end up hurting her again. I don't think Aria would be able to come back from it again. I have to do something to stop this. Dialling Aria again I decide to leave her a voice-mail.

"Hey sis, its Callie as you probably guessed. I was talking to Arizona earlier and she happened to mention you were with Kate. Aria please tell me you aren't considering getting back with her...I know you will think I'm just being over protective but remember how it felt when you found out she cheated on you? I don't want you to get hurt again. Please Aria just think about what you are doing. Call me when you get this? We need to talk."

Hanging up the phone I sit back on my chair and let out a long sigh.

This situation is so messed up! I don't want Aria to get hurt again, but either way she will get hurt. When she comes back and Arizona breaks up with her she will be hurt, even more so when I start dating Arizona but if she breaks up with Arizona and gets back with Kate she won't be hurt by me dating Arizona but I know Kate will end up hurting her again.

What do I do? Do I call things off with Arizona? I tried that it didn't work. I feel a pull towards her, but its my sister. I have to protect her. Even if I do stay away from Arizona she will still break up with Aria..."Arghhh" I shout again. I'm so confused with all this. I need to talk to Arizona but we are suppose to be staying away from each other until Aria calls her.

"Stuff it!" I pick up my phone and send the blonde a text telling her to come to mine after she finishes work.

A few minutes later I get a text back from her.

_Doesn't THAT break the rules Calliope ;) Az xx_

Her text puts a small smile on my face.

_Dr Robbins, take your mind out the gutter, I need to talk to you :) C xx_

I wait and wait for a response but when none comes through I assume she is in surgery. 2 hours later I finally feel my phone vibrating.

_Okay :) I'll be there, although I may be stuck at work until 9 Az xx_

I smile again, she never fails to make me do that, and send a text back.

_That's fine I'm almost finished so just come over when you are done here. C xx_

A/N: Another wee POV chapter since it was a mixed opinion about it before I thought I' would throw one in every now and again :) So what are you guys thinking? Hit me with the reviews, decided if I get more than 10 before tonight I will put up another chapter today :)


	21. Chapter 21 – What are you doing!

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Well you guys left LOTS of reviews so as promised another chapter is up :) Thank y'all SO much for all the reivews wish I could reply to them all but only have room for a few before it gets boring.

calzonarizzles9: Thank you so much :d I'm so damn excited to be back too ;)  
>propgirl1: Here is that other chapter you wanted ;)<br>xenaville: I am really happy you stuck around ;) Hope you continue to.  
>funkyshaz57: I'm trying to push it along, hopefully after this chapter you may feel slightly different.<br>xnovakov: Maybe Callie should start to be a bit selfish  
>Jackie Lira: Welcome to the party ;) Hope you continue to read and enjoy<br>Florencia 1992: Super sorry I don't understand any of that :( but thanks for reviewing :D

Now on with want you have all been waiting for :P

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 21 – What are you doing?**

At 9.30pm Arizona was finally finishing up from her day. One of her regular patients had been rushed into the hospital so she had cleared her schedule, she had been working with this kid since she was born and she wasn't about to lose her now. Hence her finishing her day almost 2 hours later than she should have.

Over the years she had became very fond of the little girl and her mother so she wouldn't trust anyone but herself to be in charge of her care. It was one of the first phone calls Arizona had made when she got the job at SGMW. She called the mother of her patient and convinced her to transfer her daughters care to SGMW so that she could still be in charge of her care. The mother was easily convinced as the little girl and her mother had became fans of the paed's surgeon.

Arizona sent Callie a quick text to say she was just checking in on a patient and then she would be over.

After changing into her street clothes the blonde headed up to check on her patient. Aproaching the room she saw Alice, the little girls mother sitting beside her sleeping daughter. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey" Arizona said in a whisper.

Alice's head snapped round to the sound of the voice, once she noticed who it was she gave a weak smile and a 'hey' back.

"I just wanted to check that everything was okay before heading out" the blonde said as she made her way further into the room.

"She hasn't woken up yet" Alice said with no emotion, she knows that sometimes it just takes time, god knows she has seen her daughter through enough surgeries to know the protocol.

"She'll wake up soon. The surgery went well" The surgeon tried to reassure the worrying parent.

Arizona then started to check her patients monitors and stats to make sure that everything was indeed okay.

"Dr Robbins.."Alice starts but Arizona cuts in.

"Alice, I've told you before, please call me Arizona" the blonde smiles

"Sorry...Arizona, she is okay you should go home and get some sleep" The worrying mother finally smiles

"I know, I just wanted to make sure before I left" the surgeon continues to check on the little girl. "Okay, I'm going to head out but I will be back first thing in the morning. If you have any worries or question you have my personal number so don't hesitate to call...oh and I'll be right across the street so if you need me to come in just..." Arizona is cut off.

"Arizona go! Sarah will be fine. If I need to I'll call you. Now go home" she smiles.

Arizona smiles back and with a 'goodnight' leaves the room and heads for Callie's place.

#

Arizona reached Callie's door and knocks, but quite quietly so as not to wake any neighbours that might be sleeping seen as it was late at night. Within seconds she can hear movement behind the door. When it swings open Arizona sees a very frantic looking Callie.

"Hel..." before the blonde can finish her sentence Callie pulls her inside the apartment.

"About time you got here" the frantic woman says as she heads back over to the couch to sit down leaving Arizona completely confused.

"I said I would be late Calliope"

"Yes I know...but still" Callie says avoiding eye contact.

Arizona gives the brunette a hard stare trying to assess the situation. Last time she saw the woman she ran off, maybe her current state has something to do with that.

"Is something wrong?" Arizona asks

"Yes..no..maybe" Callie continues to mumble under her breath.

"Okay..." Arizona tentatively moves towards Callie and takes a seat next to her. "Talk to me" she tries to catch the Latina's eye.

"IthinkAriaIsCheatingOnYou" Callie spills out in on breath.

"What?" Arizona looks at the brunette who has finally made eye contact.

Taking a deep breath Callie speaks again.

"I think Aria is cheating on you...with Kate" she keeps eye contact with the woman in front of her.

"Okay...I'm a little hurt but isn't this a good thing? It means she won't be as hurt when we break up...right?"

"No! This is a very bad thing!" Callie noticed the confusion and hurt flash across Arizona's face and quickly continues "Not because of you...for us it would be good but for Aria its really bad."

"This Kate is she bad news?" Arizona asks catching on to what Callie means.

"She is Aria's ex, she cheated on her and until you Aria never really got over it."

"Oh...I see. This explains why you took off at lunch then." The blonde says putting two and two together.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Callie gives the blonde a small smile.

"I get it, you are being the protective big sister, its kinda cute" Arizona says sending a wink at the woman.

"Cute? That is not a word to describe me! I'm badass, hardcore, hot, not cute" Callie says in mock anger.

"You are all of those things...plus cute" she responds giving Callie a dimpled smile.

Callie shakes her head but smiles at the blondes flirting.

"So you said you needed to talk was that it?" Arizona asks getting back on track.

"Erm no...I actually wanted too erm..." Callie is lost for words of how to explain why she asked the blonde over she can't quite believe it in her own mind.

"Cat got your tongue Calliope?" Arizona plays

"No...Its just difficult to say.." Callie says with tears forming in her eyes.

"No! Don't do this again!" Arizona says knowing where Callie is going with this.

"Arizona...please I have to protect my sister and the only way I can see that happening is if you two stay together and we stay apart" Callie says letting a tear fall from her eye.

"No! Just no! Calliope you don't get to decide that! I feel nothing for Aria and will not stay with her!" Arizona says getting angry now.

"Arizona we can't do this"

"Fine! If you want to break whatever this is off" Arizona says pointing between them both. "Do it but I will not stay with a person I feel nothing for!"

"I can't" Callie says defeated.

"You can't what Calliope?" Arizona says calming down a bit.

"I can't..I can't break this up."

"Well neither can I" Arizona says calming completely.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asks.

"Well I'm going to break up with Aria and we will hide us for a month or two till she will be okay with the idea" Arizona tries to explain.

"I can't see you behind her back"

"Can you go a month without kissing me? Because I know I can't go more than a day with out at least seeing you" Arizona genuinely asks.

"We could try..." Callie gets cut off by the blonde smashing there lips together in a heated kiss.

Pulling back Arizona says "Can you go a month, maybe two, without that?"

"No" the brunette says truthfully connecting their lips once again.

The pair are too caught up in each other that they don't hear the door unlocking and a person stepping into the room. They are finally brought out of their own little world when the person drops their stuff on the floor, eyes and mouth agape. Both heads snap round to see the intruder.

"Aria?"

A/N: uh oh! Someones in trooubleee! I know very mean to end there but I'm thinking that I could be convinced to write and upload the next chapter tomorrow. Let me know what you though of this chapter I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE your reviews! :D


	22. Chapter 22 – I made a mistake

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Loving the amount of reviews I've been getting! :D I know I say it all the time but it means a lot thank you guys :)

xenaville: Glad I managed to surprise you :)  
>SuperMagicSmiles: About to go down is right ;)<br>emzsidle: I'm secretly a super villian :P  
>SDARCTfan: Aria certainly got some of Callie's 'fired up-ness'<p>

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 22 – I made a mistake**

...

"_Aria?"_

Arizona and Callie said in unison.

Aria remained frozen in the door way staring at the pair. Callie jumped off the couch and stepped as far away from Arizona as she could. The elder Latina opened and closed her mouth several time but couldn't form words.

Arizona noticed the woman's struggles and decided to step in.

"Aria...let me ex..." the blonde started but was cut off by Aria snapping.

"Leave!"

"Let me explain..." Arizona tried again but again the angry brunette in the door way cut her off slightly louder than before.

"Leave!"

Arizona gave a quick glance towards Callie to make sure she was okay with the idea before standing up from the couch. The blonde approached the door where Aria still stood, as she walked past Aria she tried to apologise but Aria would have none of it and just slammed the door closed as soon as Arizona was out.

The sisters stood for almost 10 minutes not speaking just staring at each other. It was Callie that finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry"

"For what? Kissing MY girlfriend or about me witnessing it!" Aria snapped back taking a few steps towards her sister

"Both...Aria please try to calm down" Callie said, she knew her sister had her same temper.

"Calm down? Are you joking! You were KISSING her!" Aria continued taking steps toward Callie.

"You cheated on her" Callie said in a whisper and without thinking.

At this Aria just got madder. "What so that makes my SISTER kissing the woman I'm with okay?" by now Aria was almost touching Callie.

"That's not what I meant...Its just you clearly didn't like her as much as you said" Callie says but as soon as she finishes she is smacked across the face by her sisters hand.

"How dare you?" Aria shouted.

Callie grabbed her cheek, her sister knew how to give a good slap.

"Okay, maybe I deserve that" Callie says still rubbing her cheek "but cant you honestly tell me you have strong feelings for Arizona?"

At this Aria slaps her sister again. Callie holds her cheek again tears froming in her eyes from the sting.

"You know what I didn't deserve that" Callie says raising her own hand and slapping her sister back.

Aria grabs hold of her cheek shock writing all over her face. "Bitch!" the younger woman shouts as she tackles her sister to the ground.

Both sisters roll around the ground shouting names at each other while delivering punches, slaps and pulling each others hair. They do this for about 10 minutes before both roll on the their back knackered.

"I'm sorry okay?" Callie shouts sitting up slightly.

Aria can't even look at her sister she stands grabs her thing in goes into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Callie flops back down onto her back and lets a few tears fall.

_'How can this be the outcome of me trying to protect her'_ she thinks to herself.

#

After Arizona had the door slammed in her face she decided to head over to the hospital. She didn't see the point in going home she wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyway. The blonde couldn't help but feel horrible. The guilt she felt was eating at her, what had she been thinking. Not just kissing Callie tonight but all the other times too. She kept asking herself '_What kind of person does that?'._

She was with her younger sister, she knew it was wrong but when her lips connected with Callie's it never felt wrong. It felt unbelievably right, like her lips were made for the fellow surgeon's. Now though, she felt wrong, guilty and dirty.

All she could think about was how bad Callie must be feeling. How the two were handing this, _maybe I shouldn't have left_ she thinks to herself. She lifts out her phone to send a text to Callie but she can't think of what to type.

She continues on walk to the hospital, with her phone in her hand typing out several different message but always ending with the same result, the message being deleted. When she reaches the attending's locker room within the hospital she decides to finally give up and places her phone back into her pocket.

Changing into a part of scrubs and pulling on her lab coat she exits the locker room heading for the paeds floor.

After an hour of pointless work Arizona notices a light on in Sarah's room, her patient from earlier. She immediately heads over to see what is wrong. By now its past midnight so all her patients should be asleep.

Stepping into the room Arizona is met with the site of the 5 year old sitting up right in the bed and Alice, the girls mother, sitting in the same chair as when Arizona left, watching Finding nemo on tv.

"Dr R!" the little girls shout excitedly, immediately getting hushed by her mom.

"Sorry" the little girl says lowering down on the the bed "Dr R" she whispers.

"Hey, S" Arizona gives Sarah a bright smile then turns to Alice "Alice" she greets the other adult in the room.

"Aren't you suppose to be at home resting?" the woman asks the surgeon

"Nope, I don't recall that" the surgeon replies sarcastically.

Alice goes to speak again but is interrupted by her daughter.

"Dr R you ere to watch nemo with me?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping S" Arizona says in her best stern voice.

"Nope" the little girl smiles, instantly making Arizona smile. "I been sweeping all day" she finishes still smiling.

"Okay, I'll stay and watch Finding nemo with you.." Sarah gets very excited at this news "If.." the little girl lowers her eyebrows waiting for the doctor to finish "You go to sleep immediately after" the little girl keeps her eyebrows low but agrees.

Arizona pulls a chair up to the opposite side of the bed from Alice and settles in to watch the movie. All the way through the movie Arizona can't keep her mind off the nights events. Going over and over them in her head. Finally the movie comes to an end and Arizona turns to tell Sarah to go to sleep now but the little girl is already fast asleep.

Alice gets up and fixes her daughters covers making sure she is comfortable before placing a loving kiss on her forehead. She then sits back down and gives Arizona a 'spill' look.

Once Arizona notices the looks she asks "What?"

"Don't what me Arizona. Spill, what is wrong?" Alice says having known the blonde long enough to know when something is bothering her.

"It's nothing, really" Arizona down plays it.

"Really? Because it seems like something."

"Its just..." Arizona struggles to find words "Have you ever just felt like a bad person?" she finishes finally finding the words to use.

"Arizona..." the woman gets interrupted.

"I mean like a really bad person, horrible in fact" the blonde rambles.

"Stop!" The woman shouts but in a whisper. Once she has the surgeons attention she continues "Arizona you are NOT a bad person" Arizona tries to interrupt the woman but Alice doesn't allow her too. "You may have done something wrong, but that does not make you a bad person that makes you human." Arizona doesn't really take this in and Alice notices.

"Look at Sarah" Alice says pointing to her daughter sleeping in the bed. "She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you and you may play it off as just you doing your job. But Arizona playing hide and seek, bringing ice cream, bringing pudding and ...watching Finding Nemo isn't your job. You care for her like no other doctor could. When I get stuck at work and she is in the hospital I know she is not scared, not alone and she is safe because she has you here. You go way beyond your job to make sure she is cared for in more ways than your job asks of you. My point is no one who does these things can be a 'bad person'" Alice finishes using air quotes for the last part then gives the woman in front of her a smile.

"I did a really bad thing though" Arizona says defeated.

"And look at you. You feel horrible about it. Bad people don't feel the guilt you are feeling" Alice tries to convince her.

"I suppose" the blonde says

"No Arizona, its facts. I don't know what you did...but I do know, you know you've made a mistake. That is all it is a mistake"

Arizona thinks over the woman's words and really takes them in "I made a mistake" she says to herself more than anyone else. Of course she still feels bad about what she has done, but she is going to make it up to both Torres'.

A/N: Let me know what you thought? I may noy be able to get another chapter up until Wednesday, sorry but life gets in the way.


	23. Chapter 23 – The morning after

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Another chapter guys :)

Awesomegreys: No one can help who they fall for.  
>xnovakov: have to admit I laughed a little writing them<br>Calzonafan123: She knows its not a mistake being with Callie, just how she went around it  
>xenaville &amp; Slyone41: Let me know what you think of Aria after this chapter?<br>seethejoy: Glad someone loved it :)  
>arizona-isles-perry: Thank you very much :)<p>

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 23 – The morning after**

Callie lay on her bed, in the same position as she had first lay down in it last night. She has been awake all night, glancing towards her alarm clock she sees that it is 6am. Since she has work to go to in 2 hours time she gets up and heads into her bathroom to get showered.

After her shower Callie throws on some clothes fixes her hair and applies make up to cover the small bumps and bruises, caused by her sister and her fighting. By the time she is finished its 7am. She walks out of her room to get coffee. She stops dead in her tracks as she see her sister in the kitchen eating breakfast, she is dressed for work.

"Morning" Callie tries.

All she receives in return is a hard glare from her sister.

"Aria, we have to talk sometime" Callie states but still gets no reply. Deciding to let Aria be for a little she goes about making her coffee and some toast.

"When?"

Callie is too shocked by the fact that her sister spoke to really register what she said. "What?"

"When?" Aria simply states again.

Callie swallows hard, she know exactly what Aria is talking about but doesn't want to answer. "When, what?"

"When did you start fucking her?" Aria snaps

"I have never!" Callie says quickly.

"Then when did whatever start?" Aria says getting angry again.

"What does it matter Aria?" Callie tries to get Aria to drop the subject.

"So before I went to Miami?" Aria asks, she isn't stupid and can read body language well she knew Arizona was pulling away from her before she left.

"Yes" the older woman answers honestly sensing that her sister isn't going to drop this.

"Then when?" Aria asks again, although she has calmed slightly now her sister is answering her questions.

Callie lets out a large sigh knowing this will just angry her sister but not wanting to lie to her any more. "Do you remember the night most of the attendings went to Joe's to welcome Arizona to the team?"

"Yes why?...Wait! Are you freaking kidding me?" the younger woman's rage returns in full force. "We had only been on one date! This has been going on from the very beginning?"

"No!...well yes...but no!" Callie rambles.

"Yes or no what is it Calliope?" Aria shouts making Callie's hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her little sister never calls her Calliope, well at least not to her face.

"Yes we did kiss that night but that was all. We tried to stay away from each other after that. Neither of us ever wanted to hurt you Aria" Callie says sympathetically.

Aria lets out a laugh "Look how that ended up" she snidely says.

"I know you have a right to be mad Aria, but are you really hurt?"

"Am I hurt? Of course I am! I walked in on my sister and my girlfriend KISSING!" she answers getting off her seat and putting her dishes into the sink.

"I know you did and you have every right to be angry but I'm asking are you HURT?" Callie places her things in the sink as well.

"What are you on about?" the young woman snaps again.

"What happened with Kate in Miami?" Callie asks putting distance between herself and her sister, just in case Aria takes another swing.

Aria sakes her head "What does that matter?"

"If you were cheating on Arizona in Miami then you can't be hurt by her doing the same" Callie sees her sister physically getting angrier so quickly finishes "I know its not exactly the same and you have every right to be angry. I can take the angry but I can't stand the thought of knowing I actually hurt my little sister" a tear slips from Callie's eye as she finishes.

Aria looks at her sister and for a split second feels sympathy for her but it goes just as fast as it came.

"Yes I did sleep with Kate if you must know! I could handle Arizona cheating on me, I'm not stupid I could feel us drifting apart before I left. What hurts, yes that is right hurts, is that she cheated on me with my own flesh and blood!"

"We tried staying away from each other, we really tried but Aria...I think I may be falling for her.."

Aria's head snaps around until she is looking straight into her sister's eyes. "Falling for her?" she asks in almost a whisper.

"Yes...I would never have done ANYTHING behind your back if it was just some stupid fling" Callie says seeing her sister starting to calm.

"I can't just forget what happened Cal"

"I know...what do we do? Do you want me to stay away from her?" Callie asks, she isn't sure if she can keep that promise but she needs to do something.

"No...I'm not a heartless bitch like you Cal. If you think its possible that she could actually be your 'one' I won't stand in the way of that".

"Then what do we do?" Callie asks tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm going to hand my notice in at work..." Aria starts but gets cut off.

"No! No Aria you can't leave..." Aria then cuts back in.

"I'm going to hand my notice in at work and move back to Miami, I'll go back to my old life and you will not exist to me" Aria states calmly showing no emotion.

Callie has more tears flowing "Aria please! Don't do this"

"No Cal! I won't stand in the way of you two being together but I can't stay here and watch you and her be all couple-y!"

"We will stay out of your way! Whatever you want." Callie pleads

"We are done Callie, I can't trust you any more. Maybe some day we can be civil to each other but for now I can't have you in my life" with that Aria picks up her coat and bag and leaves for work.

Callie wipes her eye's dry, collects her own stuff and heads out the door. She doesn't have time to break down now.

A/N: I know a lot of you won't agree with the route I took with Aria but this is how I feel it would happen. Let me know your honest thoughts :)


	24. Chapter 24 – No you don't

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Well I'm back, I could sit here and list the things that have distracted me from my story but it would probably be longer than the actually story so I will just apologize and get on with it.

Super sorry to all you guys who have been sitting waiting on an update but at least its FINALLY here.

Y'all probably owe it to Catskiing1405 from twitter she is the person who gave me the final boost I needed to get back to this.

So here is a recap...Arizona was dating Aria, Callie's sister, Aria then caught them kissing and freaked out. Aria then told Callie that she was leaving and that Callie wasn't going to be part of her life any more. We also seem Arizona spending time with one of her favourite patients and her mum.

Happy reading

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 24 – No you don't**

Arizona ended up spending the night at the hospital. She had stayed in Sarah's room talking with Alice for about another hour, after Sarah had fell asleep, the conversation was light hearted after their semi-serious conversation that they had already had. After the surgeon had convinced Alice to get some sleep she kept herself busy with small jobs that had to be done, most of it was intern and resident work but it helped to keep her busy.

At some point during the night she managed to catch a few hours of sleep in an on call room before her official shift started, it wasn't a peaceful sleep but it was a sleep none the less.

The blonde couldn't stop thinking about how the conversation had went between the two Torres sisters. How would Aria react? She would be mad of course, but just how mad would she be.

Arizona knew Callie would be in the hospital today, she would have to go and find Callie to talk. Unfortunately that wasn't going to be just now as she had morning rounds to lead.

#

Callie barley managed to keep it together during her morning rounds, she had snapped at almost every intern and resident on her service for no real reason. Deciding she couldn't spent the rest of her day is this mood she located and empty on call roll, crawled into the bed and just let the tears flow.

How could this of happened? How could her following her heart do so much damage, she was losing her baby sister because of it. Did she deserve that?

After she had been crying for about 15 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"This rooms taken!" the brunette shouted.

But the person on the other side of the door didn't go away. They tried to open the door but Callie had locked it after entering the room so they knocked again.

"I said its taken! Find somewhere else!"

"Calliope, its me let me in please" the person behind the door almost begged. Callie instantly recognized it the person as Arizona.

The crying surgeon, for a split second, considered ignoring Arizona but got up and unlocked the door then returned to her position in the on call room bed.

Arizona entered the on call room and felt her heart tighten as she saw the brunette laying on the bed quietly sobbing.

"Didn't go well huh?"

Callie just let out a small sarcastic laugh at that statement.

"What did you think would happen Arizona!" the sobbing woman snapped.

The blonde was at a loss for words, what do you say in a situation like this? So she did all that she could do. She climbed in behind the Latina and held her while she cried.

They stayed like this for a few moments no words spoken. Callie was first to break the silence.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"I came looking for you and a nurse said she has just seen you enter here" the blonde replied.

There was some more silence before Callie spoke again.

"She's leaving"

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Arizona asked.

"Just what I said. Aria is quitting her job and moving back to Miami" Callie said, still wrapped in the blondes embrace.

Arizona remained silent, she didn't know how to reply.

"Oh and she basically told me I'm dead to her" the brunette continued as more tears began to fall.

The paeds surgeon tightened her hold. "I'm sorry" was all she could think of to say.

Before either one of them could speak again Callie's pager went off. She unclipped the device from her waistband and read the small screen.

"911" she said as she got up and tried to compose herself.

After she was done composing herself she headed towards the door but before she could exit Arizona spoke.

"What does this mean for us Calliope?"

"I don't know Arizona" was all the ortho surgeon said before leaving the room.

#

Callie's page turned out to be a highly complicate surgery that would keep her bust for the rest of the day and night probably.

Arizona though had a pretty uneventful day, which left her with lots of time to think. She was now quite angry, how dare Aria make Callie feel this bad. If she wanted to be mad at someone it should be Arizona not her sister.

The blonde had went looking for Callie to make sure she was okay but when she seen that Callie would be in surgery for another couple of hours she came up with an entirely different plan. She was going to give the younger Torres a visit.

Finalizing the her last few things for the day Arizona changed into her street clothes and headed over to the Torres' apartment. From past experiences she knew Aria would be home at this time.

Knocking on the door the surgeon had no idea what she was actually going to say, just that she couldn't let Aria act like this.

It didn't take Aria long to answer the door. Her face turned to pure disgust when she seen who was on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" she said with venom lacing her voice.

"I want to talk to you about this thing with Calliope" the blonde replied.

"Oh..No thank you! _Calliope_ can date whatever slut she likes, I no longer care." Aria then tried to close the door, but before she could close it fully Arizona stuck her foot in the way.

The surgeon immediately regretted this action, although her sprained ankle had almost healed, when a door want slammed against it it hurt. Biting her lower lip to contain a squeal, the blonde only took a second to compose herself before pushing her way into the apartment.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the younger woman shouted.

"We are going to have this talk wither you like it or not!" Arizona shouted back.

"Fuck you Arizona!"

"No fuck you Aria!" Arizona said causing the Latina's face to fall. "I know what I did to you was horrible okay, I get that but you have no right to act like this! You are acting like a stuck up little brat!

Aria tried to protest but Arizona kept going. "We were never right for each other and we both knew it, I'm not saying that gave me in anyway a right to kiss your sister but you know what get over it! It happened, we tried to stop it from happening again for your sake but we like each other, like really like each other, do you get that? This wasn't just some stupid fling! I think I may be falling for Calliope and you know what I think she is falling for me too. But she was going to give that up for you! She was going to throw away a chance to be happy because she couldn't stand the thought of hurting her little sister!" Arizona stopped to take a breath

"But you.." she started this time her voice wasn't raised "you didn't think twice about just excluding her from your life...just throwing her away like she is nothing. Is that what she is to you, nothing?"

Aria stood, still holding onto the door, in complete shock. She then realised that the other woman was waiting for answer.

"I'm not the one in the wrong here" was all the brunette came up with.

"No Aria I am. You wanna be mad at someone be mad at me. Calliope didn't even know we were dating the first time we kissed. This is all on me"

"She knew every other time though" Aria said in almost a whisper.

"So be pissed at her, but do not kick her out of your life because she made the mistake of following her heart instead of her head. Look I've heard the rumours around the hospital I know what happened with her and Erica, Doesn't she deserve a little happiness in her life?" Arizona need Aria to understand her.

"And what about me don't I deserve that?" the Latina said sadly.

A little taken back by the emotion in Aria's statement Arizona soften her tone. "You do Aria, but me and you...we were never going to have that. If I'm 100% honest with you, I was going to break up with you the night you found out about your dad".

"I know...I knew you were trying to break up with me, that is partly the reason I slept with my ex" Aria finally closed the door and moved to sit on the couch.

"Wait! You slept with someone?" Arizona was raising her voice again.

"You didn't know?" Aria looked up at the blonde who was still standing.

"NO!...That changes everything! You in fact don't have a right to be mad at me. If anyone has the right to be mad, it is me at you."

"You kissed my SISTER! I have every right!" Aria snapped back.

Arizona took a calming breath and sat on a single chair diagonally across from Aria.

"Okay, yeah that is pretty despicable, but Aria I swear to you she isn't just another girl to me." the blonde said looking Aria right in the eyes.

"I can't just be okay with this" the brunette admitted.

"I'm not asking you to be and neither is Callie. Just don't shut her out completely" the blonde tried to explain.

"I already spoke to my boss and they have offered me a transfer to a bigger branch in Miami" Aria said defeated.

Arizona took a minute to accept that information. "So maybe you still move, but you can still keep in contact with Calliope."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just need time to be mad at her", the Latina said.

"I know that and understand it, just don't hate her okay" the surgeon said as she got off the chair and walked towards the door. She had done all that she could do.

Just before she walked out the door Arizona turned back to the woman on the couch. "And Aria..." she waited for brown eyes to connect with hers "you do deserve to be happy, I'm sorry that I wasn't that person for you. From what your sister has told me neither is Kate, don't go back to her just because you can, you truly deserve happiness don't settle for someone who doesn't love you as much as you love them." With that Arizona left the apartment and headed home, hoping that her talk with Aria would change how the Torres sisters would treat each other.

A/N: So what do you all think? If anybody is even still reading... Arizona stepped up, did she do good? Hit me with some reviews, I've truly missed them


	25. Chapter 25 – Marks Home

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Wow! Nice to see a lot of you guys have stuck with this story :) Here's another update, quite a longish chapter but I don't think that will be a problem

Enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 25 – Marks Home**

Callie's surgery ended up lasting even longer than she had expected. Due to complications it was 9 o'clock at night before she was finally scrubbing out. She was completely exhaustedly. She considered not going home and just climbing into an on call room bed to sleep for the night but on second thoughts she really wanted to go home and try and talk to her sister. Maybe there was still a small chance she could convince Aria not to hate her.

Deciding that going home was the best idea she finished up and headed home for the night.

When Callie reached the door to her apartment she was terrified to open it. The surgeon just stood outside trying to come up with something to say to her sister to make her change her mind. There was no way she could enter until she knew exactly what she was going to say because this could be the last conversation they ever had, that thought alone hurt Callie deeply.

The older Torres stood outside the door for a good 10 minutes just thinking. The dinging of the elevator arriving on her floor knocked her out of her thoughts. Turning to see who exited the elevator, Callie was glad with who she saw, she let a small smile form on her face.

"Torres!" the person who came out of the elevator greeted the woman.

"Mark, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you" Callie greeted her best-friend.

Before Mark could say anything Callie was hugging him. "Woah, miss me much" Mark joked.

"So much has happened Mark, we really need to talk. I think I've really fucked up this time"

"Okay okay...Come on we can grab a beer, I think I have some in the fridge" Mark said as he moved towards the door to unlock it. He then gestured for Callie to enter.

Callie made no movement towards her friends apartment, she looked back toward her own apartment the checked her watch. Noting she had about an hour and a half before Aria would be heading to bed she decided to spent some of that time talking with her friend.

The pair entered Marks apartment. "You grab the beers from the fridge. I'm going to put my things in my room, I'll be back in just a moment." Mark said before heading into his room with his bags.

Callie went to collect the beers but Mark had been wrong, he didn't have any in the fridge. Noticing a bottle of red wine on the top shelf she thought 'what the hell'. Opening the bottle she decided to skip on the glasses and just drink it from the bottle. She took a seat on Marks couch, releasing a sigh, she took the first sip out of the wine bottle.

Mark came back into the room taking a seat next to her.

"You were out of beer" the brunette said handing the man the wine bottle.

Mark just nodded his head and took a drink of the wine before handing it back.

"So Cal...what's up? Is it your dad? Cause I thought you said he was okay" the man asked with nothing but concern.

The Latina took another drink before handing the bottle back to Mark. She then ran her hands over her face, releasing another sigh.

"I kissed Arizona"

"Who?" Mark asked not recalling the name. "Wait do you mean the hot, hot, blonde paeds surgeon?" the man said remembering the woman.

"Also known as the woman who was dating my younger sister"

"Oh..." was all the man could come up with.

"Yup! That is the mess I'm in...Oh and Aria walked in on us while we were lip locked, we then got into a fight and I don't just mean and argument I mean a fist fight" Marks face fell but Callie continued "Although we did then get into an argument the following morning were she told me we were done. As in not going to speak again...ever" the woman finished her small speech, usually she would go into more detail but considering she was on a time limit she decided to just put it all out there.

The bottle of wine continued to be passed between the two friends during their conversation.

"I don't know what to say Cal" the man said honestly.

"I think she could be something special Mark, but I can't lose my sister"

"I don't want to sound like an ass here Torres but are you sure you aren't just rebounding from the devil lady?" Mark asked before continuing on "I mean blondie is serious hot and all the excitement of it being a secret..."

"It's not like that!" Callie cut Mark off. She didn't mean to snap but she need Mark to understand that this wasn't just a stupid fling. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm over Erica, completely. Arizona isn't a quick fling that is exciting. I think we could be the real deal."

"Okay, as long as your sure" Mark barely finished his sentence before Callie spoke.

"I am"

"Then you can't throw that away, speak to Aria I'm sure she will be able to understand" Mark suggested.

"I've tried Mark, like really tried but she really hates me" Callie took a large drink of wine after that statement.

"Cal, you guys are family she doesn't hate you. Just try again she'll come round" Mark said finishing off the bottle of wine.

"I don't know if she will" the woman admitted.

"All you can do is try"

With that the pair shared another hug

"Thanks Mark."

"Any time Torres" the two broke their hug and Callie prepared herself to finally face Aria. "Oh and Torres, congrats on the blonde...she is really hot. Glad one of us are hitting that." Mark finished with a cheeky grin.

The Latina just laughed and left her friends apartment. She couldn't expect Mark to be completely serious, it was Mark after all it would be weird if he hadn't made a joke at some point.

After Callie left Marks apartment she took one more deep breath before stepping into her own apartment.

Aria was in the kitchen with a cardboard box taking things from different cupboards and placing them in the box. The younger woman didn't even acknowledge Callie entering the apartment, she just continued to throw things into the box.

Callie stood and watched her sister for a few seconds wondering what she was doing before it hit her like a truck.

"You're packing!" the older woman said more to clarify it in her own head. Aria just ignored her older sister.

The surgeon removed her coat and threw it and her bag onto the couch quickly before entering the kitchen. If she was going to convince Aria to stay and not hate her it was going to have to be now.

"Aria please, I'm sorry" Callie begged but she was ignored again.

"Please Aria, don't do this!" Callie begged again but her younger sister just continued to pack up her things.

"Talk to me! we..we..we can work this out!" Callie said as she started to cry.

Aria finally turned to face Callie but never made eye contact. Just as Callie thought her younger sister was going to speak to her the younger woman push her to the side to get into the cupboard she was blocking.

"Aria please just stop! I'm really sorry" the surgeon said placing a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Get off me Cal!" the younger woman said shrugging Callie's hand off of her shoulder.

Callie took a step back, tears now flowing freely down her face Maybe this was it, maybe there was absolutely nothing she could say to Aria to make her reconsider. Her baby sister hated her.

"Please Aria...talk to me! I can't stand you hating me this much" Callie cried.

Aria span round to face Callie looking her dead in the eyes.

"Just leave me alone Cal"

"No...I can't just let you leave and lock me out of your life" the old woman was still crying.

"Look Cal you need to back off! I need time to hate you! To be pissed at you! Just give me that and leave me the hell alone!" Aria shouted before turning back to the kitchen cupboard and continuing to pack.

Callie decided to leave her sister be for just now. She went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

After the brunette had showered and put some sleep wear on she went back into the living area, which the kitchen was joined on to. She watched Aria inspect an item she had pulled from one of the cupboards.

Without looking up the younger Latina spoke.

"Is this mine or yours?"

"You can have it" Callie said a little shocked that her sister had spoke to her.

"I don't want your pity! Is it mine or yours?" Aria snapped.

"Its mine but you can have it if you want it..." Callie was whiling to try anything.

"Argh...I don't even know what it is!" the younger brunette snapped again and threw the item back into the place she found it.

"I'm sorry" Callie said, keeping her head down. It must have been about the hundredth time she had said it but she really meant it.

"Would you stop already!" Aria shouted at a volume that sure as hell must have woke any neighbours that were sleeping. "Just stop fucking apologising!"

"Sor" before Callie finished her statement Aria shot her a deathly look. Callie just gave a small nod and took a seat on the couch.

Aria looked at her older sister sitting on the couch looking so broken up and let out a sigh. She tapped up her cardboard box and took it to put in her room along with the others.

When she came back out Callie was still sitting on the , silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop with the tears already!" Aria shouted, but not as loud as last time, just loud enough for Callie's wet eyes to snap up and meet her own.

"You don't get to be upset. I'm the one who should be upset. You betrayed me Cal! Not the other way around. So just stop crying!" the younger woman continued.

Callie dried her eyes on her sleeve before speaking.

"Talk to me then"

"I can't talk to you Callie. When I talk to you I want to hate you! But I can't hate you because I fucking love you." Aria finally admitted.

The woman on the couch was confused, she though her sister did hate her that is why she is leaving was it not.

Seeing her sisters confusion Aria decided to expand.

"We are family Cal, I'm always going to love you but right now I really, really, don't like you. I know you are sorry about what happened and I know you tried to stop it to protect me but it still happened and I'm still mad...You have to let me be mad at you."

The two woman stayed silent for a few moments before Aria spoke again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon while you're at work " Callie tried to butt in but Aria wouldn't let her "..I'm not leaving because of you, well at first I was, but now I'm leaving because when I spoke to my boss about quitting I was offered a better job so I'm taking it. Its probably for the best."

"Do you want me to leave her?" Callie asked.

"No" Aria said tuning so she was no longer facing her sister, so she never saw the confusion and relief cross Callie's face. "She clearly cares a great deal about you...and you her. Goodbye Cal" with that the young woman left the living area and entered her room, she only barley heard Callie say "Goodbye Aria".

A/N: Don't get to use to the idea of daily updates but they should be coming pretty regularly since I have a lot of free time until I go back to uni. What do you guys think of the chapter? Love reading those review so please take the time to leave some ;)

Oh also I'm thinking about hooking Teddy up with someone who would yall rather see her with Addison or Mark?


	26. Chapter 26 – Progress

Title: I Need You

Summary: AU- Sometimes you find yourself falling for someone you know you shouldn't, but when does that ever stop you? Arizona finds herself in this situation. Will she listen to her head over her heart or will she throw caution to the wind and go for it?

Disclaimer: All creative rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Another update! I have really missed writing this story and reading the feedback. I didn't realize just how much I missed it until I started again.

Liquorinthefront88: Welcome to the story hope you continue to enjoy it.

Also thank you to everyone who took part in my little poll, you will see that start to develop pretty soon.

Enjoy

Gail Jo

xXx

**Chapter 26 – Progress**

The next morning Arizona was limping into work, that door slamming against her foot did some real damage to her ankle, that she had hurt a few weeks ago when she fell because of her wheelie sneaks. Last night she was able to push past the pain because of the adrenaline that was running through her system but now, now it hurt like hell.

She continued to limp through the halls of SGMW, wondering if her talk with Aria had any effect. She would hopefully be able to find Callie later and find out. That was if the brunette would speak to her, Arizona really had no idea where she stood with Callie.

Throughout her journey of the hospital, towards her ward, she got a few curious glances. No doubt the nurses would come up with an interesting story as to how she re-injured her ankle.

"What the hell happened to you" someone from behind Arizona called.

The blonde turned to see her best-friend standing.

"I don't have time to go into detail but walk with me and I'll catch you up" the paeds surgeon said continuing her travel, now with her best-friend in tail.

The pair entered the elevator, Arizona was relieved to see was empty, she reached over and pushed her floor. The blonde knew she only had the length of this elevator ride to catch Teddy up because if she mentioned anything outside the elevator the nurses and probably everyone other person in the hospital would have a field day with this information.

As soon as the doors closed Arizona started to catch her friend up, due to everything going on she hadn't been able to talk to Teddy in a few days.

"So here is the clip notes" Teddy turned to face her friend "I kissed Calliope" Teddy gave her a look as if to say I already know that.

"Again, I kissed her again and this time Aria walked in" Teddy went to say something but Arizona held up her finger, shushing her best-friend.

"She was pissed, understandably. Then her and Callie got into a fight, Aria decided Callie would no longer exist to her, Calliope cried, told me she didn't know where that left us so I went to visit Aria, I shouted at her a lot but I think I finally got through to her but she is still leaving town...Oh I missed that part, she told Callie she was moving out at same time she told her she didn't want her in her life."

Arizona finally took a breath, she hadn't been breathing throughout her statement. Just then the elevator dinged signalling it had arrived on the paeds floor.

"So yeah, that is what has been going on" Arizona said just as the doors opened.

Teddy stood in shock, her mouth opened a few times to say something but nothing came out. Arizona waited on her friend to say something like 'I warned you' but instead what came out of Teddy's mouth was.

"That doesn't explain what happened to your ankle."

The paeds surgeon gave a small smile "Oh yeah, when I went over to Aria's she tried to slam the door close but I stupidly stuck my foot in the way of it.

The two woman left the elevator, letting those waiting on.

"Well that answers my question...see you at lunch?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah" Arizona replied and the two went their separate ways to start their work day.

#

The morning after Callie and Aria had spoke, Callie was in a much better mood than she had been. Yes her sister was still pissed at her, very very pissed, and she was still moving but the silver lining was that she and Callie would be able to talk again once this had all blown over. The even bigger bonus was that Aria was okay with her dating Arizona, okay so maybe not okay with it but she wasn't totally hating the idea.

The ortho surgeon had no idea what had changed Aria's mind. The last she had spoke to Aria she had seemed pretty certain on never wanting to speak to her older sister again. Whatever it was Callie was glad her sisters mind had changed anyway.

It was just coming up to lunch time for Callie and she was hoping that Arizona would be having lunch about now too. That way they could talk.

After the brunette had got and paid for her lunch she had a look around the cafeteria for a certain blonde. She spotted her sitting in the corner with Teddy so she made her way over.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?"the brunette cautiously asked.

Arizona looked up at the woman who had been on her mind all day. She gave the Latina a dimpled smile.

"Of course not Calliope, sit please." Arizona said as she stood and pulled a chair out for Callie.

The brunette blushed and sat down and Teddy laughed and almost chocked on her drink. The paeds surgeon shot her friend a glare as she re-took her seat and Teddy tried to cover up her laugh as a cough.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence no one really knowing what to say. The silence was soon filled by Mark and Owen joining them at the table. The 5 surgeons made easy conversation, discussing anything from cases they were working on to the latest sports scores.

Arizona kept glancing at Callie, she seemed...better. Did that mean her chat with Aria had worked.

Mark and Owen were deep in discussion of the previous nights ball game, while the woman just listened and laughed at some comments.

Arizona leaned over to whisper in Callie's ear.

"You seem happier, did things work out with Aria?"

The blonde lean back in her chair the men were too engrossed in their debate that it didn't matter what was said round them, they would pay no attention.

"Yeah, well kind of...She is still leaving but she isn't going to disown me any more, so that's good." the brunette smiled.

"Way to go Ariz.." Teddy interjected but before she could finish Arizona kicked her under the table. "Ow, what the.."

"Way to go Aria, glad she could finally see that you were too much to just throw away. I'm really happy for you Calliope" Arizona interrupted Teddy, smiling.

Teddy just looked at Arizona silently asking what the hell.

Callie didn't seem to notice the exchange between the two blondes.

"She still dislikes me, very much, but in time we will sort things out." the brunette said, as her pager beeped. "Consult in paeds" Callie read out her page.

"Paeds? Why wasn't I paged?" Arizona asked no one in particular.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get dinner tonight?" Callie asked the blonde.

"Calliope Torres are you asking me out on a date?" Arizona replied, she kept a cool exterior but inside she was doing somersaults.

"Why yes I am" the brunette smiled, brighter than she had in a long time.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you"

"Okay I'll pick you up about 7.30?" Callie asked

"Perfect" was all the paeds surgeon needed to say.

"Okay good, see you then. I better head down to paeds see what they want" Callie turned to leave.

Teddy instantly turned to Arizona.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell her that it was you that changed Aria's mind?"

"She doesn't need to know, just as long as everything worked out okay in the end" Arizona said as she stood up.

"Wait up Callie, I'll walk down with you" the blonde shouted across the cafeteria.

A/N: Let me hear your thoughts :D So a date coming in the future, should be good right :)


End file.
